Harry Potter and the Eye of the Phoenix
by Asrai68
Summary: Begins the summer after Order of the Phoenix. Harry is haunted by the prophecy he now knows. Voldemort wants him dead. What is the power that Voldemort knows not? Harry will have to keep his friends close to find out. What secrets will Harry discover
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Harry Potter...I only play here.

It was going to be a very long ride back to Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry somberly stored his trunk in the boot of the car and climbed into the back seat. He was carrying a large cage, nestled inside was a sleeping, beautiful snowy white owl.

Harry Potter was on his way home for the summer holidays. He had just finished his fifth year at his boarding school. But, Harry was no ordinary boy of fifteen, and his was no ordinary boarding school. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard. His school (in his mind his _real _home) is Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Depending on who you asked, he has the potential for being the most powerful wizard of our time, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry lived during the summer with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and rather large blond cousin, Dudley Dursley. He had come to live with them when he was barely more than one year old. Aunt Petunia found him placed on their doorstep one morning as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles. From that day forward, until he becomes of age at seventeen, Aunt Petunia was given the responsibility of providing a home for her only sister's son. This, of course, was much to the annoyance of her rather loud and obnoxious husband Vernon. The only good purpose Harry ever served in Vernon's mind was that he was a handy target for his own even louder and more obnoxious son Dudley.

Harry had no idea he was a wizard until that fateful eleventh birthday when Hagrid had come to collect Harry himself to take him to his new school. Until then, Harry had believed that his mother and father, Lily and James Potter had died in a car crash. It was then that Harry learned the truth. His parents had been murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry also, but the curse backfired on him, leaving him a broken shell of what he had been. Lily Potter had died protecting her son, offering him the greatest protection of all...love.

Voldemort spent years in hiding trying to recoup. His faithful followers, the Death-Eaters, were either in prison or denying that they ever followed him willingly. During the first three years of school Harry successfully escaped Voldemort's repeated attempts to regain his body and strength. During his fourth year, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament Harry was kidnapped and his blood used in a horrific spell that allowed Voldemort to return once again. After dueling he managed to barely escape with his life. His friend Cedric Diggory was not so lucky. Harry still carried the burden of guilt over Cedric's death.

Just this past year, Harry was once again faced with Voldemort's wrath and watched his beloved friend and guardian, Sirius Black murdered in front of his eyes. Harry had been tricked by Voldemort into believing that Sirius was in danger in order to lure him to the Ministry of Magic where a prophecy was being kept. Sirius died fighting to save Harry. Harry would never forgive himself for allowing Voldemort to trick him.

It was indeed, a sad and broken-hearted boy that sat in the back-seat of the car. He said nothing as his cousin climbed in next to him and his Aunt and Uncle climbed in the front of the car and pulled away. They had no sooner pulled from the parking lot than Uncle Vernon started.

"It's bad enough that we have to risk being seen with you here, but do you have to carry that great ruddy bird out in the open too?" he bellowed. "It's a good thing that Dudders here is with us...maybe no one will think we are _too abnormal._" he turned his quickly reddening face to his wife Petunia. _ "_This is all your _freak _sister's fault! If she would not have gotten herself and her husband blown up we would not be saddled with him today!" Uncle Vernon continued to rant and wave all the way home.

Harry had learned from necessity to tune out Uncle Vernon as much possible from years of practice. He sat in the backseat of car replaying the recent events over and over in his mind. _Oh Hermione, you were right...I should have listened to you...Sirius would still be alive today and none of you would been hurt. I could have gotten you all killed. _His sadness turned quickly to anger as he thought of his headmaster Professor Dumbledore. _I trusted you! And you continued to withhold things from me that I had a right to know! If you had treated me with the same respect I had for you maybe this could have been avoided. I am not just a weapon for you to use in this war! I am a person, with feelings too!_

Harry glanced over at Dudley who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Dudley kept sneaking glances at Harry when he thought no one was looking. Aunt Petunia would steal furtive looks at him through the rear view mirror whenever she got the opportunity.

By the time they had pulled into the drive at number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon was worked up into quite a state. Harry was angrier than he can ever remember being in his life. He grabbed his cage and trunk intending to go straight upstairs and hide in his room until he had to go back to school. Uncle Vernon was not going to let him go that easily. As he and Harry stormed into the house, Vernon grabbed Harry by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"And just who do those freaks you call friends think they are talking to me at the train station in that tone? If you think I am going to put up with _your kind _coming and going in MY home all summer you had better think AGAIN!" Uncle Vernon raged. "I suppose that murderous freak you call a godfather thinks he can come and go here as he likes!"

Harry snapped. In one quick move he had drawn his wand and had Uncle Vernon up against the opposite wall.

"Don't you _ever_ speak about Sirius Black again! He is more of a man than you will _ever _be! " Harry had his wand pressed sharply against Vernon's fat, red neck. "If you don't want MY kind to show up at your doorstep every three days looking for me you had better stay OUT OF MY WAY! If not, I just might forget to drop them a note every three days telling them I am alright here. I am sure that Mad-Eye Moody would _love _the opportunity to stop by and see you again!"

"Muh-muh-Mad-Eye? Is that the man with that horrible eye that was yelling at me at the train station?" Vernon cowered.

"Yes, the one and the same" said Harry. "He tends to be very protective of me and won't take kindly to your attitude!"

"Put that stick away, boy! I know you aren't allowed to use it away from that...'school' ...of yours anyway!" Vernon tried to regain control of the situation.

Harry just growled. "Don't tempt me. I don't really care what happens to me anymore." He stomped upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Harry threw his trunk in the corner and put Hedwig's cage on top of the dresser. Hedwig hooted softly and looked at Harry with big sad eyes. "I know, girl. Hopefully it wont be for long this summer. At least you will be able to fly with my messages to the Order every few days." Hedwig nipped affectionately at Harry's finger and closed her eyes. Harry crossed over to the bed and laid down. His exhausted mind overcome, he finally slept.

Early the next morning Harry dragged himself out of bed. The visions that haunted him during the night still turning in his mind...his friends falling during battle...Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna...Bellatrix LeStrange's evil laugh, Voldemort's eyes...Sirius falling back through a misty veil...It was more than he could bear. It was barely light outside as he stood in front of the mirror. Reaching for his round-rimmed glasses and putting them on, Harry stared. Looking back at him was a pale, thin, messy black-haired boy. He had grown taller, he was nearly as tall as Ron now. Harry had always been a little too thin. Years of neglect from his so-called family had been hard to overcome. His eyes skimmed over his skinny chest and came to rest on his pale face. Staring into his red-rimmed green eyes he began to feel even more depressed. He rubbed his hands over his peach-fuzzed face and through his messy black hair. He stared at the lightening shaped scar above his right eye and sighed. _I am the one that is supposed to save the world from a monster? I think even Ginny could kick my sorry arse right now! _

Thoughts swirled through Harry's mind as he recalled the past few days. Sirius was dead. His friends had been loyal and faithful to him, and nearly died because of it. One person Harry had thought he could trust above all others had admittedly been keeping things from him. And now he knew the truth. He was the one that had to ultimately challenge and defeat Voldemort. He turned the words over slowly in his mind...

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE THAT HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..._

Harry thought instantly of Neville. Neville Longbottom could have fit the words of the prophecy also. He was also born in July and his parents had also fought against Voldemort during the war as aurors. Voldemort's spy had only heard the beginning of the prophecy and when he told his master what he had heard, Voldemort picked Harry as the one. When Voldemort tried to kill him marking him forever with the deadly curse scar, he had marked him as his equal. Neville still didn't know about the brush with fate he had just missed. Harry wondered if he didn't secretly wish that this burden could have been placed upon Neville instead of him. But things often worked out the way they were supposed to in the end, and Neville had grown into a more secure and formidable wizard in his desire to help Harry. Neville was a good friend and Harry was resigned to protecting him as well as his other friends.

As Harry continued to stare grimly at himself in the mirror, he thought _Thats it! I will not risk the lives of any more because I am cowering in my room! If I have to meet Voldemort head on and kill him so be it! And if I have to die in the process...fine...as long as I can take him and as many of his followers with me..it would be worth it. _

Harry felt his scar bristle. _I WILL be ready for you next time, you bastard. You WON'T have the upper hand against me again! You will die for all the pain you have caused the world, I swear it!_

Harry reached into the older dresser and pulled out an old pair of Dudley's baggy shorts and a t-shirt two sizes too big for him. He got dressed and quietly went downstairs. He opened the front door and walked out into the damp morning air.

"Good morning, Harry!"

Harry turned to see his neighbor Mrs. Figg waving at him from her porch. He had only discovered last year that Mrs. Figg was actually a squib and had been watching him by Dumbledore's request all these years. ..._one more thing he neglected to trust me enough to tell me... _Harry smiled and waved to her as he set out for a run to the park.

Harry was surprised at how winded he got as his feet pounded against the pavement. At long last he reached the park and turned to head home again. When his lungs were screaming for him to stop, he just imagined how surprised Voldemort was going to be next time they met. Harry bounded up the stairs and headed straight for the shower. Exhausted, but strangely feeling better than he had in weeks, he let the warm water wash over him. He quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Goodbye Pet! See you tonight. Since we have to have Harry here again, put him to good use...don't let him just lie about not earning his keep." Vernon blasted past Harry pushing him to the side on his way out the door for work.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Dudley." Harry said as he sat at the table and took a piece of toast. Harry looked over at Dudley as he ate his breakfast. Dudley had been on the boxing team at Smelting's this year. He had grown several inches and even Harry had to admit, although he was still imposingly large, he was definitely more compact and solid.

"So, Dudley, how was your term?" Harry asked in a conversational tone.

Dudley started a bit and looked warily at Harry. "F-fine...our team fared well."

Petunia smiled. "Thats my Dudders, so modest. He was captain of his team this year! We saw every match, he was brilliant!" Petunia hugged her son tightly. She glanced at Harry and sniffed, "You might try and do something worthwhile at that _school _of yours that you go to."

Dudley actually looked away and blushed while Harry just stared down into his glass of orange juice.

"I told Mrs. Fenwick next door I would do some work for her this month, Mum."

Petunia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of work?"

"She wants someone to dig up a garden next to her garage and put up a fence along the back of the house."

"Really, Dudley, surely she can hire people to do that for her. This is your holiday! Wouldn't you rather be relaxing and spending time with your friends? We give you an allowance, if it isn't enough I am sure we can raise it up. After all, you are almost sixteen now."

"I already asked Dad. He agreed with the arrangements. Besides, I want to be able to buy something nice for Michelle for her birthday...with my _own _money."

"Well, at least take Harry with you to the heavy work. You don't have to share your hard-earned pay with him, he doesn't need it." Petunia snapped.

Dudley just shook his head and looked at Harry. "If he wants to help, I could use it. I will split the money with him." He stared at his mother almost daring her to argue the point.

Harry thought about it for a minute. He _really _could use some new clothes before school started, he had grown so much taller. The work would certainly be good exercise. He figured he could even tolerate Dudley's company for that. "Sure, I'll help you, thanks Dudley."

"I told her that I would start tomorrow."

"OK, as soon as I get back from running we can have breakfast and go." Harry cleaned up his plate and went up to his room to finish unpacking. Maybe this summer wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, I am only playing here

* * *

Harry woke early at 6AM. Grabbing his glasses off the table, he got out of bed and got dressed. Pulling on his trainers, he ran down the stairs only to see Dudley step out of the front hallway.

"Oi! What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

"If you weren't walking around with your head up your arse people wouldn't be able to sneak up on you. I thought I might run with you. Its OK, right? Gotta keep up my good looks for Michelle." Dudley grinned.

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. "Suit yourself" and ran out the door with Dudley following.

As they ran, Dudley rambled on about meeting Michelle at school and how pretty she was. Harry thought to himself that he had never actually seen Dudley smiling before. They quickly finished breakfast after their run and headed next door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fenwick. Harry and I are here to start work on your back yard." Dudley said.

"I only agreed to pay one of you." Mrs. Fenwick eyed harry suspiciously.

"Yes, ma'am. We are sharing the work, and the pay agreed." Dudley said.

"Fine," Mrs. Fenwick sniffed. "Everything you need is out back in the garage. I want those rocks moved and the space between the garage and fence line dug for a proper garden. I also need the remainder of the back fence put up. I will supply you with sandwiches and lemonade for lunch along with the agreed upon weekly salary until the job is finished. You can get started now, I won't have you dragging the job longer just for more pay."

The day wore on long and hot. The work was hard, but oddly satisfying. It meant something to be able to see results of your labor coming together. Harry took off his shirt to work as it quickly became wet with sweat anyway. By late afternoon they had most of the rocks moved and had just started turning the ground under. It was slow going with just a couple of old shovels, but they were managing. After they got home, Harry just grabbed a sandwich and went straight upstairs to his room. He figured the less time that he had to spend with Uncle Vernon, the better off everyone would be.

After eating his sandwich and showering, Harry sat down to dash off a note to the Order as promised. He really didn't want to have to deal with a visit from any of them, but he wasn't about to let Uncle Vernon know that. He pulled out his books from under his bed and decided to start on his assigned summer homework, reading _Mugwort and its 50 Practical Potion-Making Uses _until he finally fell into an exhausted, well earned sleep.

* * *

The next three weeks flowed along much the same way. Harry and Dudley continued their morning runs and working at Mrs. Fenwick's house until late afternoon. The most surprising thing of all was the ease in which he and his cousin had fallen into an almost-easy companionship. It seems that since last summers Dementor attack in the alleyway Dudley had finally come to realize that Harry really had saved him, despite the rantings of his parents on the subject. Dudley had even offered Harry a ride in his new car he got for his sixteenth birthday.

He stood in front of his mirror rubbing his hands over his face. He would need to start shaving soon, he mused. He was turning a nice tan from working shirtless everyday also. His chest and abdomen were growing more defined and his biceps were sharply defined and toned. Apparently a lot of digging and lifting was just what he needed.

He was distracted at movement out of the window in the evening sky. '_Maybe it is Hedwig back from hunting' _Harry thought. As the shape grew closer, Harry realized it was indeed Hedwig, followed by Ron's small brown owl Pig. He crossed the room and opened the window just in time for them to fly in. Hedwig landed on the dresser and dutifully stuck out her leg. _'Figures, she always knows when Hermione has a letter for me' _Harry smiled. He gave Hedwig some owl treats and she retreated to her cage for a long drink of water and some rest. He then snatched Pig out of the air where he was fluttering around madly, obviously proud of himself to have delivered his mail to the right person. He untied the two letters and gave Pig some owl treats and sent him to share Hedwig's cage for the night.

The first letter he opened was indeed from Hermione. A newspaper clipping from The Daily Prophet fell from the letter.

**NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC TAKES OFFICE**

by Rita Skeeter

The new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, took office today after

last weeks resignation of Cornelius Fudge from office. Minister

Fudge chose to resign after a vote of no-confidence was known to

be forthcoming.

Ms. Bones has promised to institute new security measures for all

citizens and to greatly increase the Auror Department staff. It has

been reported that recruitment is already on the rise. Ms. Bones was

quoted as saying, "We must maintain constant vigilance now that we

have certain confirmation of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

As reported earlier this summer, there was an incident at the ministry in

the Department of Mysteries. Although details remain sketchy, it has been

confirmed that You-Know-Who was seen. It is also rumored that Harry Potter,

The-Boy-Who-Lived, was also known to be at the scene.

Many people now believe that Albus Dumbledore, recently reinstated

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was correct all along in his claims

of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return last year. This was,

according to insiders, the largest catalyst in the resignation

(cont'd pg3 col 2)

Harry shook his head and turned his attention to the letter.

Dear Harry,

I had been hoping to find an owl post station to send you a letter and Hedwig showed up. She is so smart! My parents and I are vacationing in Bulgaria this summer. Its been fascinating to see the local culture and the weather has just been brilliant.

I did get to see Viktor. He is doing well and plans to continue playing professional quidditch. He asked if he could come and see me sometime during the year when games allow him to be in England. I told him I didn't think it would be a good idea with school work and all. I think he might still be interested in a sort of relationship but I just can't...Well, best not to mention this to Ron I suppose. You know how he seems to get sometimes about the subject of Viktor. Honestly, I just don't know what his problem is with him.

Anyway, hope to be able to see you this summer. Ginny invited me to stay at the Burrow for the last few weeks of summer before school. If you get to come we will all be able to go to Diagon Alley together. See you soon!

Love from,

Hermione

Harry smiled as he placed her letter aside. He was pretty sure he knew why Ron bristled at Viktor Krum's name...but was equally sure that Ron didn't exactly understand why. He picked up the second letter to read.

Dear Harry,

Hope the muggles are treating you right. Did you get to see the latest article in The Daily Prophet on Minister Bones? I see they couldn't keep from dragging your name into it again. Sorry, mate. There have been several articles since summer about the whole 'incident'. Can you believe they are actually calling you 'The Chosen One' now? Lots of rumors about a prophecy, but we all know it was destroyed. I guess anything to sell a paper, huh? Some things never change.

Mum and Dad want me to ask you to stay with us for the summer as soon as Dumbledore says its safe for you to leave the muggles. Write back and let me know if you can come. Ginny invited Hermione to stay also. They are in Bulgaria now. Bet she has been with Vicky again. He is way to old for her. I don't know why she can't see that. Not that I care...but...anyway..Hope to see you soon!

Ron

Harry smiled. It amazed him how thick his two best friends could really be. I mean—it was so obvious. He picked up the third letter, surprised it was from Ginny.

Dear Harry

I saw Ron sending you a letter and decided to send a quick note along. I hope things are going well at the Dursleys'. I worry about you when you are there. I hope you will be able to come and stay this summer. Hermione will be coming also. It will be fun to have you guys here. I am getting tired of just listening to Ron mope around about Hermione all summer. They can both be so thick sometimes, don't you think? See you soon!

Love

Ginny

Harry held her letter and smiled. He would be glad to see her too. In some way, she also understood what it was like to be used by Voldemort. Voldemort had possessed her through one of his old school books during her second year. He caused her to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the Basilisk within. Harry had to kill it to rescue her when he was only 12 years old.

He dashed off notes to his friends to send back out in the morning. Glad tomorrow was Saturday so he could sleep in, he turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a bright flash of light and heavy feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to see a large red blur over his chest. Grabbing his glasses, a large beautiful bird came into clear view.

"Fawkes! What are you doing here?"

Fawkes chirrped softly and dropped a letter on Harry's chest. He sat up and looked at the letter, a familiar scrawl across the envelope...

Harry Potter

Smallest bedroom, second floor

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Dear Harry,

Sorry to wake you up so early on your Saturday. Remus Lupin and I will need to call for you in an hour from now. There is some business we need to attend to today. Please inform your Aunt and Uncle that you will be gone until afternoon at least. Sorry for the short notice.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry jumped out of bed and quickly showered. He quickly was dressed and downstairs with just enough time to grab a piece of toast and some juice.

"Uncle Vernon, Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin will be coming to collect me shortly. We have some things to take care of today."

Uncle Vernon turned red. "How many times have I told you, boy, that _YOUR KIND _are not to be coming through my house anytime they want to!" He pointed a fat, sausage-like finger at Harry, "They are NOT welcome here!"

Petunia blanched. "Albus is coming here?" She glanced nervously at Harry. "What does he want?"

Harry looked at Petunia and knit his brow. "He didn't say exactly. He only said he had business with me and the he and Remus Lupin were coming to pick me up. He said to tell you that I would be gone until later today."

Uncle Vernon was still yelling when the doorbell rang. Harry got up to answer the door. Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin stood in the doorway. Uncle Vernon, Petunia and Dudley stood back in the hallway. Uncle Vernon walked up to Harry, "Now see here boy! I have already told you..."

"Mr Dursley!" Dumbledore stepped forward. "How kind of you to invite us into your home so all of your neighbors don't stare at us standing here on your porch." Dumbledore gave a quick wink towards Petunia.

Vernon looked at Dumbledore in his bright purple and green robes and Lupin in his shabby grey robes. "Alright! Alright! Get in here before anyone sees you!"

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sat on the sofa watching warily. Lupin took a seat on the love seat next to Harry and Dumbledore sat across from them. "Harry, its good to see you again as always." Dumbledore nodded. "I am sorry to give you such short notice, it couldn't be helped. There are several things we need to do today. First, before we leave. I need to discuss a few things with you. There is the matter of your Godfather's will..."

"What? Your Godfather is dead? And you didn't tell us?" Vernon sputtered. "You thought you could just continue to use him to try and scare us! Now see here, Dumbledore, Harry is still a minor and anything he inherits will need to be overseen by us..."

"Enough!" Harry raged at his Uncle. His hair started to blow slightly as if the wind had come through the window. "Don't you dare speak about Sirius! I will see you dead before you ever see a single thing from him!"

Vernon rose from his seat. "You will not speak to me that way! I have raised you out of the goodness of my heart all these years! I have spent money to feed you and have generously let you have all of Dudley's hand-me-downs! I deserve whatever compensation you have coming to you!"

Dumbledore simply waved his hand at Vernon and he fell back into the sofa, red-faced and trying to shout...but no sound coming out of his mouth. "As I was saying, Harry. I know this is unpleasant for you, and I am truly sorry. But, this must be dealt with today."

Harry nodded solemnly as Lupin patted him on the back.

"Sirius's will has been read and you are his sole named heir. We will need to go to Gringotts today and sign the papers. He left you the contents of his vault and of course, Number 12 Grimauld Place. You will need to decide what you want done with it, and the Order will find another to meet as soon as possible."

"Sir," Harry said. "The Order can have the house for all I care. Keeping Sirius's things won't replace him for me."

"Harry, that is a generous offer." Dumbledore said. "If it would be alright with you, maybe we can continue to use it as headquarters, but you retain ownership of the property. Sirius would want you to have it and make it a home again. The Order only requires use of the main floor, there are 2 additional floors with bedrooms that need someone to care for it and make it a home again." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "There is also the matter of Guardianship. Although your Aunt and Uncle have legal custody in your mundane world, in the matter of your magical world, Sirius has requested that Remus Lupin be granted the status of your Godfather and have the rights that accompany that role. He felt that your parents would have wanted it and hopes that you will both be agreeable to it."

Harry looked at Remus. "Professor Lupin, you were my parents best friend along with Sirius. I would be most honored for you to be my Godfather if you wouldn't mind."

Remus hugged Harry tightly. "I will do the best I can. James and Lily meant the world to me, as do you. One rule though."

"Anything." said Harry.

"There will be no more 'Professor Lupin', its Remus. We are family now, after all!"

"Profes-- umm Remus...maybe if it is convenient for you, you could stay at Grimauld Place. Someone needs to stay there, and it would be close to Order business for you"

Remus nodded. "I can do that Harry. Maybe I can even have it habitable by Christmas break. You could come home for the holidays."

Harry smiled. _HOME.._ It was almost too good to be true.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. We can take care of that paperwork at Gringotts also today.

Oh no!" Harry said. "Does that mean I now own Kreature too?"

"No, Harry." Dumbledore shook his head. "Even though Kreature was a particularly vile house elf, he did betray his master in the end. He committed suicide shortly after Sirius's death. I do know someone that is interested in obtaining employment from you though."

Dumbledore smiled, "Dobby! Winky!" There were two loud cracks as the house elves appeared in the living room.

Vernon grew redder and more livid. Petunia gave a squeak. Dudley just continued to watch with interest.

Dobby stood in front of Harry and bowed deeply, his ears sweeping the floor in front of him. "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is honored to be in your presence again."

"Hello Dobby." Harry grinned at the elf. "Professor Dumbledore tells me you are looking for work.

"Yes sir!" Dobby nodded. "Master Dumbledore is a great wizard and Dobby and Winky enjoy Hogwart's. But we is free elves sir and when we knew that Harry Potter was in need of someone to care for his home we wanted to help. That is, of course, if Master will allow it." Dobby bowed.

"On one condition Dobby. You will take 15 galleons a month each and two days off per week."

Dobby looked horrified. "Oh no! That is too much pay, Harry Potter! It isn't decent. We will take 5 galleons and one afternoon a week off."

"No. It is a large house and there will be many things to do. Remus will be living in the house also. You will take 10 galleons each and one day a week off. Final offer."

Dobby stared at Harry. "As you wish. Dobby and Winky will be proud for you to be our new Master. We will gladly defend your home and keep all of Master's secrets." Dobby and Winky both bowed low.

"That's great Dobby. I am glad to have you both there. But remember, you are not owned. I insist you call me Harry. But I must also insist that my secrets are kept. You will see many things in my house that must not leave there. Do you understand?"

Dobby and Winky nodded.

"Ok then. You two can go to the house after Professor Dumbledore tells you where to find it. I am afraid the place is a mess. I will arrange for a house account at the bank so you can buy the things you need to fix the place up. Remus will be there to let you know what needs to be done."

"Thank you Mas—umm Harry Potter sir!" And with two loud cracks they were gone.

"That was very generous of you Harry." Dumbledore said. "You have made them very happy. Well, I suppose we should be off. I have a portkey to Diagon Alley for us since you can't apparate yet Harry."

They stood and Dumbledore pulled an old hat out of his pocket. "Are we ready?"

Harry tipped his head towards Vernon, still sitting on the sofa struggling to speak. "What about the silencing spell, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. "No worries, it will wear off in another hour---or so. Let's go!"

Harry grabbed the hat and felt that familiar pulling behind his navel. The last thing he saw was Vernon stomping his feet on the floor before he found himself spinning towards Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day in London. Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin stepped into Diagon Alley amid the throngs of witches and wizards bustling in and out of brightly colored shops and booths. If Harry weren't here on such an unhappy occasion, he might have enjoyed the sight a lot more. They hurried up the steps of Gringotts and walked inside to the nearest desk.

Dumbledore approached the goblin and said, "Mr. Harry Potter is here to see Emezed. We have an appointment."

"Of course, follow me please."

The goblin led them into a small office with a large desk and book lined shelves. An old, balding goblin sat behind the desk and nodded to them as they walked in. "I was expecting you, have a seat," and nodded to the chairs across the desk from him. "Thank you, Dumbledore for bringing Mr. Potter today."

"Of course, Emezed. This is Remus Lupin, he will have business with us also here today. If we could start with Sirius Black's will please."

Emezed picked up an official looking document from his desk. "Mr. Potter, I am sure that Dumbledore has already told you the general terms of Mr. Black's last will and testament. As you know, you were named the sole heir of all his property. You have come into possession of his residence in London, as well as his vault and all the contents within. I will have someone take you to see the vault so you can make note of the contents. We can combine this vault along with your personal vault if you would like. I just need your signature on these two forms." Emezed handed the forms to Harry which he signed.

"Can I just move Sirius's things into my vault after I see them, then?" Harry asked.

Emezed nodded. "It would be better to move your personal inventory into his vault I believe. His vault is much larger. Mr. Black had accumulated a substantial fortune, as well as many personal items that are stored there as well." Emezed handed Harry a key to the vault.

"Yes please, then I would like that done as soon as possible," Harry nodded.

"Very well," Emezed nodded. "It is done as we speak. "What else can I help you with today?"

"I don't become legally of age until next year. As you know, Sirius was my Godfather. I would like for Remus Lupin to be granted that legal role until my 17th birthday. We have discussed it already. It would be the wish of Sirius as well as my parents, I am sure," Harry said.

Emezed turned toward Remus. "You are willing to take on this responsibility and all that it entails?"

"Yes, it would be my greatest honor," Lupin agreed.

"Alright, I will have the document drawn up while you are inspecting your vault Mr. Potter. You may sign the papers before you leave." Emezed called to someone in the front office. "You will be escorted to your vault now."

Harry and the others stood up to leave. "Emezed, if I can ask one more thing."

"Yes, what else can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like a duplicate key to the vault for Mr. Lupin so he can have access to it as well. I will also need to set up a separate account to have a specified amount deposited into it each month to pay for my household expenses. My two house elves, Dobby and Winky are to have full access to it as well as Remus and I," Harry said.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. We will take care of that for you today also. You must have a great deal of confidence and trust in your house elves. I am glad to see that the stories I have heard of your kind and generous nature have not been over-exaggerated. It is good to know there are wizards that are willing to embrace all magical beings as equals." With a nod he escorted them out of the office.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "This is where I must leave you. Remus will stay with you to finish your business here and escort you home. I would like to see you at the start of term Harry. We have many things to talk about, but alas, this is not the time or place. Enjoy the rest of your summer and I will see you as soon as school starts."

Harry nodded, " Goodbye sir, and thank you for coming with me today."

"Not at all, dear boy. It was my pleasure." Dumbledore looked at Remus and nodded, "I will see you at the next meeting as usual." And with that, he was gone with a soft pop.

Harry and Remus followed the goblin into an awaiting car in the tunnel. After a long twisting ride the car slowed and finally came to a stop.

"Key please."

Harry handed the goblin his key and stepped back as the door opened.

"I will wait by the car until you are ready, take all the time you need."

Harry and Remus walked into the vault. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked around. His vault had held a large amount of gold and silver before...but this...

"Remus, I had no idea," Harry said. "How could he leave this all to me? I will never need all of this." Harry hung his head. "I would give it all back in a minute, just to have them all back."

Remus stood next to Harry. "Sirius was the last male heir of an old wizarding family, Harry. He inherited a great deal of money himself. He wanted you to have it. And he wanted you to have his personal things also. He thought of you as a son. He was very proud of you, you know."

"It's my fault he died that night, Remus. I don't deserve any of this." Harry hung his head lower. "I still see him, falling through the veil. And it was my fault he was there." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

Remus turned Harry towards him. "It was not your fault. This was Voldemort's doing. You can't keep taking the blame for whatever that madman does. He tricked you, and Sirius. It is what he is good at. Learn from it, and something good will have come from it. Never doubt that Sirius would have rather died fighting, especially for you, than to have died doing nothing at all."

Harry wiped his face and nodded. "Let's look around a bit, shall we?"

Harry and Remus walked around the large vault. Harry couldn't even tell for sure how much gold and silver was piled in there. I reached from the floor to the ceiling in places. There were several pieces of furniture, shelves lined with books and papers, several large boxes and chests containing clothes. Harry also found a large motorcycle against the back wall.

"Remus! Look at this, it's Sirius's flying motorcycle! Maybe I could learn to ride it," Harry asked.

Remus laughed. "Maybe next year when you are old enough, Harry. Sirius did love that old bike. James used to try to get him to trade something for it. He loved riding it also. But Sirius wouldn't part with it for anything. Even Lily loved going for rides on it with James."

Harry found a small wooden box on a table in the corner. When he opened it, there was a note from Sirius inside. He was surprised to find his name on it. He folded the note and put it back into the box, deciding to take it with him and read it in private later. He filled his money bag with gold and turned towards the door.

"I guess I am finished here for now. Anything else you need in here Remus?"

"No Harry, we had better be going." Lupin said.

Harry and Lupin stopped at the front desk of the bank where the papers for them to sign were waiting. After getting Remus's key and changing some galleons into pounds, they left the bank.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Remus asked. "We can grab some lunch before we head back to your uncle's house."

"Yeah, there is a really good place down the street here to get sandwiches and ice cream. Let's stop."

Harry and Remus decided to sit out on the sidewalk patio for lunch. It had turned into a really nice afternoon and they spent the time discussing plans for Grimauld Place. Harry glanced over Remus's shoulder and could have sworn he saw a tall blond haired boy glance his way then duck down into Knockturn Alley. Harry looked at Remus and said, "We better get going, something is not right here, I can feel it."

Just as Harry and Remus stepped out towards the street, six loud pops rang out and Death Eaters appeared.

"Harry! Get down!" Remus yelled as he pulled his wand. "STUPEFY!" red light burst from his wand as the closest Death Eater fell to the ground.

People ran screaming into the buildings, adding to the confusion on the street. Death Eaters were firing after them as fast as they could run.

Harry felt a spell scorch his right shoulder as he turned and rolled to the side. He stood and pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater. "EXPELLIARMUS! ACCIO WAND!" The Death Eater's wand flew towards Harry. "STUPEFY!" The Death Eater flew backwards and landed on the ground in a heap.

One of the Death Eaters yelled, "Forget the rest of them! Get the boy!"

A Death Eater turned towards Harry yelling, "IMPEDIMENTA!" Lupin lunged in front of Harry and the spell hit him full force in back and he crumpled at Harry's feet.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry jumped over Lupin towards the Death Eater. His eyes blazing, he pointed his wand at the Death Eater. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand and he shot back 20 feet into a wall, cracking his head against the brick and falling to the ground in a heap.

There were several loud cracks as aurors starting appearing in the street. After several quick flying spells the remaining three Death Eaters were quickly rounded up.

Tonks ran over to Lupin. She pointed her wand at him and said, "ENNERVATE!"

Lupin opened his eyes and groggily tried to sit up. Harry dropped next to him and sat him the rest of the way.

"Remus, are you ok? We should take you to St. Mungo's right away."

Lupin shook his head. "No, no. I am ok. Thanks Tonks"

"Wotcher, Harry. Are you alright? We got here as soon as we could."

Harry nodded and helped Lupin to his feet. "Are you sure you are ok? You shouldn't have jumped in front of me that way."

"Sorry kid, its my job, you know." Lupin shook his head at Harry. "Now don't start. I am fine, and it seems like you were taking care of yourself pretty well. Next time, we just trust each other...what do you say?"

Harry nodded.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to Harry and Remus. "We are ready to transport these back to the Ministry. Either of you ready to give a statement?"

Lupin started. "Harry said that something didn't 'feel right' to him and that we needed to get out of here. As we were leaving, six Death Eaters apparated in and started zeroing in on Harry. I got knocked out after two of them were unconscious. I don't know anything else until Tonks woke me up."

Harry looked at Kingsley. "That's about what happened. I managed to stun the one that got Remus before you guys showed up and got the rest of them."

OK, that will do for now. We are going to transport these Death Eaters to the Ministry now. Tonks can stay with you until you get Harry back home safely."

"We were just going to portkey back now anyway. Thanks to you all." Lupin said. "Are we ready?" he asked pulling an old hat from his robes.

Harry felt the familiar tugging behind his navel as he whirled towards home.

* * *

Harry awoke early on the morning of July 31st. He was officially 16 years old now. He got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to find Dudley waiting for him. They took off together for a morning run to the park. Harry was surprised at how much easier the daily run had become. It was still exercise, but he and Dudley weren't struggling for every breath when they got home. They stayed out on the front lawn stretching for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the morning work-out.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Dudley said.

Harry looked up surprised. "Thank you, Dudley. It's nice of you to remember."

"Well, actually, I always remember. It just seems to be unwritten rule for us to not remember it. But, I am tired of that. I am sick of going along with my parents just because I am supposed to. What do you say we do something today?"

Harry smiled. "OK. What do you want to do?"

"How about we take my new car and drive to the city and go shopping? I need some clothes for fall, all mine are too big for me anymore, and I want to get something for my girlfriend."

"OK. Want to go after breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Meet you downstairs," Harry said over his shoulder as he went upstairs. Harry waited for Dudley to shower first then he took a quick shower. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs. As he got close to the kitchen he heard the arguing.

He first heard Petunia's high-pitched whine. "But Dudders! Wouldn't you rather I go with you and help you? Mummy always picks out your new clothes and uniforms for school. It's too far for you to go all alone!"

Dudley snapped back, "I am old enough. I want to go on my own. You never trust me with anything. I won't be alone anyway, I am taking Harry with me!"

"What?" Vernon turned purple. "Has he been bothering you to take him with you? That insolent little..."

Dudley gave Harry a quick wink. "Of course, he hasn't been bothering me. But I need someone to carry my things. You don't expect ME to do it, do you?"

Vernon sputtered, "Well...quite right...he should be make himself useful. Just be sure to be home before dinner."

"But Vernon, surely..." Petunia began.

"Quiet now Pet. Our boy has grown into a fine young man here. He is old enough to go on his own. And as long as Harry doesn't get in his way it will be fine." Vernon turned to Dudley, "Don't spend any of your money on him, he isn't worth it. He should just be happy to be going with you."

Harry cleared his throat, "Oh I am, I would gladly carry Dudley's things just to be able to go with him" Harry grinned at Dudley.

"Well see that you behave _boy."_ Vernon growled. "And be sure no one sees any _funny stuff _or you will have ME to answer to."

Harry and Dudley spent the day shopping at the latest trendy places for clothes for school. Harry had grown so much he was going to need new robes also, but that would have to wait for the next trip to Diagon Alley. He did pick up several new pairs of black jeans, several dark and white t-shirts along with new socks and underwear. Harry had developed quite a liking for boxers and bought several new pairs. Harry was surprised at the number of salesgirls that seemed to fawn over him. He just chalked it up to the fact that was spending so much money. It was definitely a good thing that he had changed some of his galleons into pounds. Dudley bought his new girlfriend a necklace to give her on her birthday next month. He also bought several new articles of clothing. After a late lunch they headed for home. All in all, it was one of the nicest birthdays Harry could remember spending around his cousin.

Later that afternoon, Harry was in his room going through his purchases. He caught a glimpse of movement out the window. Owls! Harry hurried to the window to let them in. His friends had sent birthday cards and gifts. Hedwig flew in with a package (probably from Hermione). Pig and Errol together were carrying a package likely from Ron. Then there were two very official looking owls that had obviously come from Hogwarts.

Harry took the letters from the Hogwarts owls first, they seemed in a hurry to leave. Then he untied the package from Hedwig, then Pig and Errol. The all flew off to Hedwig's large cage for a drink of water and to rest. Harry opened the first letter.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_**pass grades fail grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR(P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Harry stared at the letter. 'N_ot too bad, 8 OWLS. I wonder how Ron and Hermione did.' _He quickly opened the second letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You will find your Quidditch Captain Badge enclosed. You have been selected this year for this honor. The so-called life-time ban imposed by that Umbridge woman has been lifted. (along with her detestable Educational Decrees). I am sure you will do an admirable job and I have the utmost confidence in you. Remember, I have grown quite accustomed to having the cup in my office. _

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to tell his friends his good news. He opened the package and card from Hermione next.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday! Can't wait to see you soon. I got my results, 12 OWLs! My parents were so happy they are letting me go to the burrow early! I bet you and Ron did great also. _

_See you soon!  
Love from,  
Hermione_

Harry opened the package. It was a student planner. It was charmed to remind you when you had important exams and papers due. Harry smiled. '_What a perfect gift from Hermione...something else to remind me to do my homework...' _He opened the package from Ron and found two gifts and a card.

_Hiya Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! I was sending your gift and Ginny made me stick one from her in here too. OUCH! She's poking me...ok ok she didn't make me...she asked me! She says happy birthday to you also. Mum and Dad are expecting you tomorrow. Dumbledore says you can leave there after your birthday. Dad will come and pick you up around 9AM. Mum is looking forward to feeding you...she is certain you are too thin by now!_

_See you soon,  
Ron_

Harry opened the package. Ron had sent him a box of Honeydukes chocolate and a new broomstick servicing kit. Ginny had sent him a portrait that she had drawn of him in his quidditch robes diving for the snitch. It was quite good considering she must have done it from memory. Harry smiled as he looked at it. She was constantly doing something that amazed him.

He turned his attention to the box he had taken from Sirius's vault. With all the excitement he had not had a chance to look at it carefully. There were 2 pieces of jewelry in the box and a short note. The first one was a ring in the shape of a golden phoenix. The phoenix was turned to the side view with one brilliant green emerald eye shining brightly. The other was a necklace, with the same phoenix in the center. Harry slid the ring on his right hand. It grew warm for just a second and fit perfectly. He opened the note and began to read.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then that means I am gone from you. I hope I died well. Please don't be sad for me. I will tell your parents what a fine man you are becoming. Always remember that I love you as my own. I know you and Remus will be a great comfort to each other. I wanted to give you these when you turned 17. Your parents asked me to hold them for you. There was something unique about them. They were going to tell me the whole story, but were unable to before they died. I am sure that your friends, especially that smart Hermione will be able to find some history about them. _

_Until we see each other again,  
Sirius_

Harry felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. Was it ever going to stop hurting to think about him? Harry tried to think of more pleasant things...the trip to the Burrow, seeing Ron, and Ginny too of course. Harry jumped up...Mr. Weasley will be here tomorrow? He started packing his trunk so he would be ready. Once everything was packed neatly he sent Pig and Errol off to the Burrow with a message that he would be ready by 9AM. Noticing the time, Harry then hurried down the stairs to dinner.

Harry sat at the table across from Vernon. "This looks great Aunt Petunia, I am starved." Harry was almost sure he had seen a hint of a smile on her face, but quickly forgot it when she snapped back at him not to spill anything on her new tablecloth. Harry was just putting mashed potatoes on his plate when Vernon reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Where did you get that ring, boy?" Vernon demanded. "Is that real gold? And an emerald? I knew you inherited more from that _freak _godfather of yours than you and that old fool let on! I demand to know what you have...I am ENTITLED to..." Vernon yelped as Harry jerked his hand away.

"Don't you EVER touch me like that again!" Harry jumped up and yelled. "Your days of roughing me up are OVER! It is NONE of YOUR business what my family leaves to me! You have given me nothing but pain and misery ever since the day Dumbledore left me here! I am finished!"

As Harry raged on the lights began to flicker and a breeze blew around his head. His green eyes flashed furiously. Petunia and Dudley quickly moved back from the table.

Vernon stood up, his round, purple face quivering in anger. "Now see here BOY! I will speak to you ANY WAY I CHOOSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE, I SET THE RULES HERE AND I WILL NOT..."

Petunia screamed as Harry threw his hand towards Vernon and dishes flew off the table. A large bowl flew towards Vernon and hit him square on the head, covering him with scalding potatoes all over his face and shoulders.

"Vernon!" Petunia ran screaming towards her husband.

Harry stood back in horror. Surely he was going to be expelled for this. He hadn't meant to do it. He was just so angry...and he could swear that his ring was actually vibrating.

Harry looked at his Aunt, "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, I need to leave, now."

Harry ran up the steps and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He was running down the stairs when Dudley stopped him.

"I'm really sorry about that, Harry. I don't know what gets into him sometimes. Please write to me once school starts. I want to know you are safe."

As Harry heard Vernon rumbling through the hallway he grabbed his trunk and his bird and was gone out the front door into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer: **I don't own it, I just twist it around to my liking.

* * *

Harry quickly walked up the street into the darkness dragging his trunk and carrying Hedwig's cage. He sat on a bench near the park and put his head in his hands. _What had he done? _He has already been warned about underage magic. If they didn't arrest him this time then surely they were going to snap his wand in half. He was just going to have to run for it. He figured he had money. He could just disappear and maybe no one would find him. Not even Voldemort. Of course, then Voldemort would just keep gaining power and terrorizing the world. But, its just a prophecy...there are other wizards much more powerful than him. Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared. The prophecy doesn't have to be the only way to rid the world of him. The prophecy could have just as easily fit Neville. Harry hated the idea of Neville being used the way he has been used. No one else should have to have this burden placed on them. He might as well just face up to it and hope for the best. He needed to figure out where he going tonight. People would start to worry when they realized he had gone. Mr. Weasley was supposed to pick him up tomorrow. He knew Mrs. Weasley would be beside herself if he just disappeared.

Harry stepped up to the curb and stuck his wand out. Within seconds a large triple decker bus screeched to a halt in front of him. A tall young man with a pimply face stepped to the door. "Hello. My name is Stan Shunpike and I am your conductor tonight on the Knight Bus, an emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. How can I help you?"

Harry pulled his trunk up to the steps of the bus. "Yeah, I need a ride to The Burrow, just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon."

Stan looked up. "Harry Potter! Honored to see you again! I was telling..."

Harry growled, "You won't be telling anyone anything else if you keep yelling my name out loud like that."

Stan caught himself and winked, "Ahhhh, traveling _in-cog-nito _again, huh? Well, '_NEVILLE' _let me help you up with your luggage."

Harry paid the fare and sat back on the first bed he could find. Hopefully Ron's parents wouldn't throw him out on his ear after they found out what happened. He just didn't know where else to go. He actually managed to doze off even with the wild careening of the bus back and forth. Stan shook him in what felt like just minutes later. "Oi! The Burrow, it's your stop." Harry stepped out and slowly made his way up the lane where a light was burning in the kitchen window.

* * *

A short, red-headed slightly plump woman was sitting in the cozy living room knitting. Her two youngest children were upstairs in bed. Molly Weasley was going over in her mind her plans for tomorrow. Her husband, Arthur, was going to pick up her son Ron's best friend Harry tomorrow from his aunt and uncle's house. She was so glad he was going to stay the rest of the summer at the Burrow. He was always so thin and tired looking when he left there. She startled when she heard a small knock at the kitchen door. Crossing the room she asked, "Who's there?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's me, Harry."

Molly pulled the door open. "Harry!" She pulled the boy in from the night air. "What on earth are you doing here? How did you get here? Everyone must be so worried!" She sat him down at the kitchen table and with a wave of her wand sent his trunk and birdcage upstairs to the spare bedroom. "Oh, my dear boy. You look terrible! Have you eaten?"

Harry lowered his head remembering what happened before he left his aunt's house. "No, ma'am."

"First let me get you something to eat, then you tell me all about what happened. Arthur should be home any minute." Molly bustled around the stove, heating up some onion soup and sending a bowl of it to the table. With a wave of her wand a loaf of bread sliced itself into thick slices and a mug filled with pumpkin juice.

Moments later, Arthur Weasley walked in the door. "I'm home Molly! I am starving, is that onion soup I smell?" He walked into the kitchen. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Molly kissed her husband on the cheek. "He only just got here, dear. Sit down and I will get you some dinner. Then he can tell us both how he got here."

Harry slowly finished his soup as he told them the whole story of what happened before he left the Dursley's house. He told them about his uncle grabbing him and shouting. He told them about how dishes started flying when he got angry. "I swear I didn't mean it, Mr. Weasley. I know I have already been in trouble for underage magic. I am going to be in so much trouble. They are probably already looking for me. I don't know happened. I was just so angry, and the next thing I knew, stuff was flying everywhere. I had to get out of there, so I grabbed my things and left. I took the Knight Bus."

"Did anyone see you Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Only Stan, the conductor on the Knight Bus."

Mr. Weasley put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, Harry. You did the right thing to come here. I need to talk to Dumbledore and let him know you are safe. Surely he knows by now that you are no longer at home."

Arthur walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo Powder. He stuck his head in the green flame and said "Albus Dumbledore's office!" He talked for few minutes and then pulled his head from the fireplace and walked back over to the table. "Albus was about to call here looking for you Harry. He was aware, of course, that you had left your house and was hoping you would come here. I let him know you arrived safely."

Harry shook his head. "I suppose it won't be long before the owls find me here. I am in so much trouble."

"No," Arthur shook his head. "From what Dumbledore has been able to gather, they can't really detect wandless magic. That is basically what you were doing. Think about it Harry, no one came after you when you made your hair grow or made the glass disappear at the snake cage. He and I both feel you should be safe."

Harry looked relieved.

Arthur nodded. "But, we both think that you must try to be careful not to use wandless magic where too many people can see you for the time being. Not many wizards have been able to accomplish this and it isn't something Voldemort needs to hear about for now. I am sure that your Headmaster will talk to you about this once school starts."

Molly put Harry's dishes away in the sink. "You look so tired, dear. Go on up to bed and we can talk about it in the morning. I put your things in Fred and George's old room." She kissed Harry on the cheek and sent him upstairs.

Harry trudged up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. He was relieved that he wasn't going to be in trouble and suddenly felt exhausted. Without even getting undressed he fell almost instantly to sleep. It was a troubled sleep, filled with images of being in the Ministry and his friends falling in battle and Sirius being blasted backwards through a filmy veil. Harry found himself unable to move and could only cover his ears from the sounds of their pleas for help, and the high-pitched rising laughter burning through his brain. He awoke in the early morning darkness, his scar burning. Unable to sleep anymore he got up and went into the small bathroom at the end of the hall and washed his face. He changed into a pair of black running shorts and pulled on his trainers. Taking a shirt with him to put on after his run, he quietly went down the stairs.

Molly Weasley was already awake and getting ready to start breakfast. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes ma'am, just a lot on my mind I suppose. Do I have time to take a run before breakfast? I was hoping no one would be awake yet. I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Yes dear, just don't go too far." Molly nodded. "The protection wards do not go past the woods or more than a half-mile down the lane either way."

Harry dropped his shirt in the chair by the door, it was warm already this morning and he wanted it to be clean to put on for breakfast. Harry stepped out through the kitchen door and ran off towards the woods. Harry breathed in the clean morning air and instantly began to feel better. By the time he had rounded the pond and went as far as he could in each direction his head was clear again. Somehow just the rhythmic pounding of his feet on the ground and breathing deeply had centered and rejuvenated him. He was going to have to make time for this in the mornings even when school started again, he thought to himself. Once he got back to the Burrow he stopped and stretched for a few minutes. Feeling almost like his old self again he stepped into the kitchen.

Molly looked up at Harry. "You feel better now, dear? Ready for breakfast?"

Harry grinned, "Yes ma'am thanks. I am starving!" Harry looked over at the table. Ron and Ginny were already sitting down to breakfast.

"Harry! When did you get here," Ron asked? "I thought dad was going to pick you up later today."

Harry shrugged at Ron. "I'll tell you about it later, mate, OK? I got here late last night." Harry looked over at Ginny who was staring at him with an odd look on her face. He suddenly wished he had remembered to put his shirt on already. "Good morning, Ginny." Harry pulled his shirt on and sat down at the table.

Ginny startled and dropped her spoon into her bowl of oatmeal. "Oh! Er...good morning Harry." She had turned a particularly bright shade of scarlet and quickly looked away.

Mrs. Weasley put a plate loaded with eggs, potatoes and sausages in front of Harry. "There you are dear, tuck in." Molly looked at her daughter's reddened face and smiled as she turned back towards the stove.

The kitchen door popped open and Fred and George Weasley came barreling in.

"Good morning, Mum! Is that..." Fred started.

"...breakfast? We are starving!" George finished.

"Yes, yes," Molly said. "Sit down. Its almost like you boys never moved out. Don't you have a kitchen in that flat of yours," Molly teased as she passed plates over to the table for her sons.

"But Mum, your kitchen smells so much better! And it cleans itself." George grinned.

Molly laughed, " Yes, yes. Tuck in."

"Glad to see you Harry," George said. "We have been wanting to talk to you. When you go to Diagon Alley before school, stop by the shop."

"Yeah," said George in between mouthfuls of eggs. "There's tons that we need to show you. We want you to see how your investment has grown!"

Fred cut in, "We are even hoping to be able to open a franchise in Hogsmeade before the first scheduled weekend. It's a sure money maker!"

"Alright, kids. Your father has already left for work. He had an early call he had to deal with." Molly straightened up. "I have some things I have to take care of this morning. When you are finished with breakfast please tidy up after yourselves. Fred, George, since you are here you can stay while I am gone and help out with chores I needed done today. The garden is overrun with gnomes again. Harry and Ginny can clear them out. There is a bundimun infestation in the shed. The stench is horrible and they are starting to rot the boards. You older boys can cast some Scouring charms and clean them out then Ron can help you repair the boards."

"But Mum!" Fred and George said together.

"Don't 'but Mum' me," Molly said. "It won't take long and I will feel better leaving if you stay. I will only be gone a couple of hours." Before they could argue any further, Molly grabbed her bag and was gone with a soft pop.

Everyone headed outside after breakfast was cleaned up. Ron, Fred and George went straight to the shed to get started. Harry and Ginny veered off into the garden. Sure enough, Harry saw several small brown gnomes about the size of a large potato run and hide behind the plants in the overgrown portion of the garden. They spent the better part of the next hour chasing gnomes around the yard and spinning them in circles before chucking them over the fence. By the time they were finished there was an empty field over the fence full of confused gnomes staggering around in circles and falling over each other. Harry collapsed on the porch laughing and Ginny fell next to him. They leaned against each other laughing for a minute. Harry had forgotten what a pretty laugh she had and how her brown eyes would shine when she was happy. He stopped laughing and looked at her...she really is quite pretty. _'Where did THAT come from' _Harry thought.

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "So, Ginny, are you ready for your OWL year?"

Ginny groaned. "Don't even remind me, Harry. I am dreading it. I thought Ron was going to go absolutely mental about it last year. But, Dean said he would help me if I needed it."

Harry frowned just a little. "Things still going well with Dean then?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. Things have cooled off over the summer, but we don't get to see each other much. I am sure it will be better once school starts again. What about you and Cho?"

Harry looked away. "Well, we sort of just stopped talking, drifted apart. It was complicated, you know? We reminded each other of too many painful things. I thought I felt something for her...but maybe I didn't. I don't know."

Ginny started to reach out towards Harry, but stopped as she heard her brothers leaving the shed.

Ron ran up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "Hey, let's get in a some quidditch practice while Fred and George are still here!" They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon working on quidditch moves and just having fun flying.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed as lazy days of summer should. Harry woke up early each morning and had a run, then spent the rest of the time playing quidditch, helping with chores and reading his summer homework. He was feeling good. The running and exercise was having a good effect on his body and mind. Not only was he physically stronger, but his mind was very clear and focused. He was finally beginning to feel that he could deal with his fate, one way or the other. Hermione was due to arrive this afternoon. Harry was grateful. He would be glad to see her, but Ron was becoming positively morose. He was sure he had found pieces of the autographed Viktor Krum poster Hermione sent to Ron this summer in the trash bin, but decided not to say anything about it. By the time she stepped out of the fireplace that afternoon, he had grown particularly quiet.

Ginny ran across the living room. "Hermione!" She grabbed her friend and hugged her. "I am so glad to see you! I needed some female company around here," she laughed.

"Ginny! You look wonderful!" Hermione gushed. "I have SO much to tell you."

Harry went over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you Hermione." He lowered his voice in her ear, "Are you really alright? I can't get the images of you hurt at the ministry out of my mind anymore. I am so sorry."

Hermione grabbed Harry's face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She said quietly to him, "I am really alright. You never have to apologize to me for this. I am always going to be there for you."

Hermione smiled at Ron and hugged him lightly. "Hello Ronald. You are looking well."

Ron shuffled his feet. "Yeah, you too." And indeed he thought she was. She had certainly filled out some over the summer. The deep rich tan she acquired while on vacation complimented her hair and eyes beautifully. Ron scowled a bit when he thought of the time she must of spent with _Viktor _out in sun having fun.

Harry and Ginny watched their two friends just staring at each other awkwardly and shrugged. They both wondered... _How could two people so smart manage to still be so thick?_

While Harry and Ron went outside to practice quidditch, Ginny helped Hermione carry her bags up to her room and they spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on all the important things friends share.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old hidden manor somewhere in the south of England, the embodiment of pure evil sat, brooding. Long, thin fingers reached down to stroke the large snake curled at the bottom of his feet. "Soon, my pet, soon." he hissed. "He is coming." Lord Voldemort stretched his tall, thin, snake-like body up to his full height. He turned toward the door and with a slight motion of his hand it opened.

A short, balding, beady-eyed little man walked carefully into the room and bowed low. His silver right hand peeked from under his robes as he stood. "My Lord, I have returned as promised."

"Wormtail," The Dark Lord sneered. "I hope for your sake you have not disappointed me again."

"N-no, my Lord." Wormtail cowered. "Everything is exactly as you have planned."

"You are sure she is in place and will do as asked?"

"Yes, my Lord, I took care of it myself." Wormtail bowed low. "It is my honor to serve you."

Lord Voldemort stared down at him with shining red eyes. "Excellent. Soon I will rid the world of the nuisance that is Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer: It isn't my incredible idea…I am only warping it a bit.

* * *

Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs, "Last warning! Whoever is not downstairs in the next 60 seconds is getting left behind!" She was answered almost immediately by the shouting of voices and the thundering of feet down the stairs into the living room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks waited by the fire.

"Sorry Mum, I couldn't decide which shirt to wear. I haven't seen Dean all summer and wanted to look nice," Ginny said.

Ron stumbled into the room. "What's the rush? I couldn't find my other shoe."

"The rush is," Molly snapped, "that these people don't have all day to go with us to Diagon Alley! Now, hurry up."

Ron looked at Harry, "Wow mate, you get a full out army when you go shopping, huh?"

Harry just scowled, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. One by one, everyone stepped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and headed into Diagon Alley.

"Alright everyone, pay attention." Molly said. "I have everyone's booklists. I will get all the books and send them back to the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, you both need new robes be sure to stop at Madam Malkin's. Try to get everything done and we will meet back here for a late lunch. Questions?" A chorus of 'no's' rang out. "Alright. Harry, dear, I already have your money for books. Do you need to go to the bank for anything?"

"No, ma'am." Harry shook his head. "I'm good."

"Alright. Split up, Kingsley is coming with me. We will meet back here at 2 o'clock."

The group set at first towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Ron and Ginny went straight back to be fitted for new robes. Lupin and Tonks stood outside on guard.

Hermione glanced over at Harry with an appreciating look. "You know, Harry, you have grown quite a bit over the summer. You should probably get fitted for new robes as well."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder at the giggling group of girls behind him. "Well, I am fairly sure that tight black T-Shirt and jeans you are wearing are a hit with the girls behind you, but too small robes seem like they won't be very comfortable."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see a group girls smiling at him. "What's up with them?"

Hermione smiled, "You really don't know, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "You're probably right." He turned and headed back for a fitting also. He was surprised after his fitting to see that Hermione was, as always, right. His old robes would have been much too short and narrow in the shoulders and chest. He selected new dress robes and some shirts as well.

They were walking out of the shop after getting their purchases wrapped up when Hermione ran smack into Draco Malfoy. He jumped back and sneered at her. "Watch where you are going you filthy little Mud-- "

Before you could blink, Ron had stepped in front of Hermione and put his wand at Malfoy's throat. "Think very carefully about the next thing you say, Malfoy." Ron growled.

"Ronald, don't, he isn't worth it," Hermione said. "Let's just leave please."

Malfoy looked Hermione over slowly. "Don't get your knickers all in a twist, Weasel-bee." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Even I have to admit, she is looking pretty good these days for a Mudb--"

Harry stepped forward with his wand drawn. "Shut it, Ferret!"

"What's the matter Potter? You finally figure out that the Weasel here has the hots for your _girlfriend_?"

Ron turned redder. "I am warning you Malfoy"

Madam Malkin came hurrying over. "Why do you always have to draw wands and fight in MY store? Stop it, NOW!"

Lupin and Tonks walked up behind them. "Wotcher, Harry! Everything alright here?" Tonks asked.

Ron and Harry dropped their wands to their sides. "Uhhh…yeah." Harry said. "We were all just leaving anyway. Sorry about that Madam Malkin." Everyone brushed past Malfoy and went outside.

"Want to tell me what that was all about Harry?" Lupin asked with a slight smile.

"Not really, sir, no." Harry said. "Do you think we can stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium next? Ron and I both need owl treats."

Hermione said, "I still need to go to the stationers for parchment and ink. I seem to go through it so must faster than they do."

"Yes, no doubt," laughed Lupin. "Tell you what; I will take you and Ginny to the stationers, and Tonks can follow the boys to the Owl Emporium. We will meet back here in 30 minutes."

"Tonks, I need some place to pick Ginny up a gift for her birthday. Know any place around here?" Harry asked.

Tonks said, "Yeah, there is a place next to the owl shop."

Ron looked at Harry. "I already got something for Ginny. I'll get Hedwig treats for you while you run into the shop next door." Ron turned to Tonks. "It will be ok. You can watch both shops from the front. We won't be long, alright?"

Tonks frowned at them. "OK, but hurry up. If something happens I will never hear the end of it."

Harry walked into the small shop. It was small and had shelves lined all along the walls full of trinkets and antiques. There were display cabinets filled with old jewelry and beaded baubles. There were dozens of old yellowing books stuffed in the cubby holes of a large desk behind the counter. He started looking through cases as a short, graying wizard in green robes approached him.

"Hello, hello young man. My name is Crispus Fletcher, but you can call me Crispy." He smiled. "And you would be…" he looked up. "Merlin's beard….you are Harry Potter!"

Harry looked down. "Yes sir. I was looking for a birthday gift for a young lady. Could you help me?"

Crispy smiled. "Of course, of course. It's most important to get the perfect gift for a special girlfriend."

Harry blushed. "Oh no. she isn't my girlfriend. She is my best friend's sister. Well…. I mean she is my friend….of course…just not in that way."

Crispy smiled and said, "Well yes, of course, if you are sure. Let's see what we can find for her."

After several minutes of searching, Harry settled on the perfect gift. A delicate ivory hair comb, decorated with exquisitely carved lilies. He thought it would look so pretty in her hair. He walked over to the counter to pay for it. It was a little expensive, but you only turn 15 once.

"I am sure your young lady will love this," Crispy said. As Harry handed over the galleons to pay for it, Crispy grabbed his hand. "That ring….where did you come by it?"

Harry looked at the phoenix ring on his finger. "From my father, why do you ask?"

Crispy shook his head. "Never mind, I must have been mistaken. It just looked familiar for a minute. It didn't have a matching necklace did it? If so, I would be willing to pay top dollar for it." His eyes began to shine.

Harry averted his eyes. "No, sorry. It's just my father's old ring. I am sure you must have been mistaken. It's probably just looks like something you have seen before."

Crispy looked disappointed. "Yes, I am sure you are right. It just looked like a piece I know of. Not possible that you would have it. Well, I hope your lady friend has a wonderful birthday."

Harry walked out and met with Tonks and Ron. "Did you find what you were looking for, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect. I think she will like it."

Tonks looked at Harry. "You alright there Harry? You look a bit distracted."

"Yeah, he was just a little odd. Has his shop been here long?

"As long as I can remember," Tonks said. "If you are ever looking for something unusual or unique, that's definitely the place to go. If he can't find it for you, no one can."

They started walking back and ran into Hermione, Ginny and Lupin. Harry noticed that Dean Thomas had joined them. Ginny waved, "Hey guys, we are headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Wanna come?"

Harry looked down at Dean holding Ginny's hand and frowned a bit. "Yeah, they wanted me to go by there today anyway."

The group walked through the door of Fred and George's shop. They were surprised to see it was bursting with customers. It appeared that they are really giving Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop some real stiff competition. Clouds of smoke and streams of red sparks flew through air over their heads. Harry and Ron started looking along shelves lined with Skiving Snackboxes and picked up two boxes of the Nosebleed Nougat variety. Harry also picked up several pairs of extendable ears. Dean Thomas picked up a trick wand and several Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bang fireworks. Ginny and Hermione were looking over several displays of enchanted quills and pimple-vanishing creams.

"Oy! Harry! Back here!"

Harry looked up to see Fred and George Weasley dressed in bright magenta robes waving wildly at him. Leaving Ron looking through a shelf of muggle magic tricks for a gift for his father, he walked back to see the twins.

"Well, Harry, what do you think?" asked Fred, smiling.

"Guys, this is brilliant. You have really done it! You must be doing well here," Harry said.

"You don't know the half of it," George said. "Follow us."

Fred and George led Harry through a hallway into a large room in the back of the store. "This is where most of the work goes these days," Fred said. "We have a large lab set up back here for testing new products. George and I have been working on our 'Special Order' line for months now."

Harry looked incredulous. "You mean you are developing weapons for the Order here?"

George answered, "Well, they aren't all weapons. You see, we have also developed items that are right handy for all missions."

"Yeah," Fred piped up, "even Mum couldn't stay mad when she found out were we got our initial financial backing when she found out we were working for the Order."

"See here," Fred pointed to several items that appeared to be normal sweets. "We have Polyjuice Toffee, Veritaserum Nougats and Every-Antidote Bubblegum. These nifty little things are Disappearing Smoke Bombs, just throw one and they give you enough cover to beat a hasty retreat out of where ever you are. The Order has special requested several cases of them all to be used as standard issue Auror equipment."

George motioned toward the back of the room behind the work area. "Here is where we first developed the Portable Swamp we used at Hogwart's last year. We are working now on several aerial delivered spell bombs, including one that will stupefy several targets at once. It's quite fun really, except for all the scorch marks on most of my clothes."

"This is really brilliant," Harry said. "I always knew you two were smarter than you let on," he laughed. "So, you are officially in the Order now?"

"Yeah," said George. "Mum wasn't too happy about it. I think she understands now everyone has to do their part, even us. This is perfect, who would ever expect our humble little joke shop to be in league with the Order?"

Harry picked up a few smoke bombs to add to his purchases. "Do you mind? These might come in handy someday!"

"Oh, no, not at all, take what you like."

The three walked back into the main shop. "This place is really crowded. Is it always this busy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we already have worked a deal on a place in Hogsmeade," Fred said. "We are looking to hire more people to help staff it. Verity will stay here and help with this location, but we are going to need more here and for the new store."

Fred sighed, "Who would have ever thought WE would turn into –businessmen—_shudder_—"

Harry joined the others and waited to pay for his purchases.

"Sorry, mate---your money is no good here." George said.

"What's wrong with my money?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it just isn't good here." said Fred. "We don't forget where our capital came from. If anything, we should be paying you. You always have unlimited credit here."

"Well, at least let me pay for the Snackboxes. They won't feel nearly as sneaky if I don't."

Ron looked up, "Oy, Fred, what about me? I am your brother, I had to live with you lot after all."

"And that, dear brother," said Fred, "was your bit of good fortune. Now pay up!"

Everyone gathered up their bags and left to meet Molly at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. "I hope they aren't too crowded, I am starved," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, you are always starved! How on earth you manage to stay so skinny is beyond me!"

Everyone stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and joined Molly and Kingsley at a large table. "Everything alright? You children get your new robes?"

"Yes, Mum." Ginny said. "Dean is going to join us for lunch before he has to go home if that's ok."

"Of course, dear. It's nice to see you Dean. Having a nice summer?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean nodded.

The conversation around the table grew loud and boisterous. Tonks was showing off her new neon green hair color to anyone that was watching. Ron and Hermione were once again arguing about something and Harry couldn't help watching Ginny and Dean whispering quietly to each other.

Harry sighed to himself. '_Well, glad someone at least seems to have a nice thing going—'_

Ron nudged Harry in the side. "Hey, I was talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

Ron glanced over in the direction of a small group of girls. "What's up with her?"

Harry looked up just in time to see Cho Chang walking towards him. Harry felt his stomach drop. He had almost forgotten how pretty she was. What had gone so wrong there? Well…except for the fact he was sure she blamed him for Cedric's death. "Harry, might I have a word?"

"Ummm, yeah, sure." Harry stood up and walked to the side with her. "What can I do for you, Cho?

"I just wanted to say hello, Harry. I was going to write to you this summer, but I wasn't sure that you wanted to hear from me. I thought we sort of left some unfinished business I suppose."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I suppose we did. I thought that was what you wanted. It seems to make you so sad every time you see me."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at the table watching, but trying not to look like they were. After Harry and Cho stood talking for a few minutes they were surprised to see Cho smile and tiptoe up and kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry turned red as he walked back to the table. After he sat down, Ron nudged him in the ribs. "What was that on about? I thought you two weren't together anymore."

Harry turned red. "Yeah, we aren't, well not really….I don't know actually."

Molly started to gather everyone's things together. "Alright then, if everyone is finished we need to be getting home. Thanks so much Remus, Tonks and Kingsley. It was nice seeing you again."

After a chorus of goodbyes, they all stepped one at a time into the fireplace to go home. The last thing Harry saw through a brilliant flash of green fire, was Dean Thomas kissing Ginny goodbye.

* * *

No one fixed a birthday feast better than Molly Weasley. Dinner was finished and Fred and George carried a large white butter cream cake from kitchen. It had red sparklers on it that exploded into HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY when they sat it on the table. After a very loud round of off-key Happy Birthday to You was sung, Ginny cut her cake and passed pieces all around the table.

"OK," said Ron stuffing the last bite of his second piece of cake in his mouth, "open your presents!"

Everyone gathered in the living room while Ginny opened her gifts. Molly and Arthur had given her a new set of drawing pencils and sketch books. Charlie had given her a new pair of scarlet dragonhide quidditch gloves. Bill gave her a bottle of perfume he bought while on holiday in France. Hermione had found a book for her called OWLs made Easy that came with a planning book. Ron bought her two boxes of Honeyduke's chocolates and an assortment of Bertie Bott's EveryFlavor Jellybeans. She opened Harry's gift last. Ginny pulled the delicate comb from the box and smiled. "Oh, Harry! It's beautiful, I love it. Lilies are my favorite flower." She crossed the room and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Harry blushed and stammered, "You're welcome, Gin."

Ginny reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Harry staggered back a bit and suddenly white, hot pain flashed through his head. He screamed, put his hand over his scar and dropped to the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny grabbed him as he fell. "Talk to me! Are you ok?"

Molly and Arthur ran to him. Harry reached up and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Voldemort….the dementors…Azkaban.." He closed his eyes and the blackness overtook him.

Arthur looked down at his hand and saw fresh blood. Harry's scar was bleeding. "Molly, look after him. I need to go to the Ministry and find out what's happening." With that, he was gone with a soft pop.

* * *

Arthur Weasley arrived home several hours later to a quiet house. Molly sat waiting for him in the living room. He dropped his cloak onto the sofa and sat down.

"Arthur, what happened? Was it Azkaban?"

Arthur looked solemn. "Harry was dead-on right. We went straight away to Azkaban as soon as I got to the Ministry and we could gather a group of Aurors. Many of the prisoners had been kissed. Lucius Malfoy and several other death eaters were gone. The dementors were gone too. It's as we feared Molly. It appears as though they have joined ranks with You-Know-Who."

Molly shook her head. "We have been warning them. I just knew this was going to happen."

"Where's Harry? Is he alright now? I should tell him what happened, but I want him to get some rest if he can first. It is such a burden for someone so young to have to see the things he sees."

Molly nodded. "Yes, I don't know how he deals with it all sometimes. He is upstairs asleep. Ginny stayed with him for awhile, he wouldn't let her go. Finally we managed to get him upstairs. Ron is watching him. I gave him some Dreamless Sleep Potion so he could get some rest."

"You-Know-Who is rapidly gaining his forces, Molly. This is going to get much worse I'm afraid," Arthur said sadly. "At least we know the children will be safe at Hogwart's."


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer: **I don't own it, wish I did…and I humbly bow to the genius of the author that created this world and characters.

* * *

Once again, there was the last minute rush to the train. Hurrying through the barricade to Platform 9 ¾, they barely made it in time. Harry never thought he would be so glad to see the Hogwart's Express again. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way along the aisle until they found a cabin where Neville and Luna were already sitting.

Harry opened the door. "Mind if we sit?"

Neville smiled. "Come on in guys. We saved seats for you. I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it."

Harry took a seat across from Luna. Ron and Hermione left their luggage and pets and headed off to the prefect meeting. Neville was sitting next to Luna staring out of the window. His toad, Trevor, was trying to climb out of his grasp, as usual. '_He must have grown 5 or 6 inches over the summer'_ Harry thought. Luna was, once again, reading her copy of this week's Quibbler upside down. He was lucky to have them as friends, he thought. They had both fought along side him at the Ministry and never backed down.

Luna looked dreamily at him. "You know Harry, we are lucky to have you, too."

"Umm…yeah," Harry said. He could have sworn he had not said that aloud. "How was your summer, Luna?"

"It was good. I helped out at father's newspaper. We were going to go to Sweden to look for a herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkack's; but with the changes at the Ministry, father got a lead that Fudge's army of Heliopaths was on the move. He felt that story was much more important given the current times and all."

"I see," Harry said (although he really didn't), "did he get any photos?"

"No, they must still have connections inside the ministry because he was always just missing them."

Harry nodded his head as if what she was saying was completely reasonable. Neville was looking at Luna with a mixture of confusion and amazement. "How was your summer Neville?"

"Different," Neville started, "Gram couldn't stop telling people about me going with you to the Ministry. I guess since now everyone knows you were telling the truth, she wanted everyone to know we were friends. Got a bit annoying after awhile, actually."

By the time Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped into the cabin Harry and Neville were mindlessly listening to Luna telling stories of her father's pursuit of Heliopaths all over England over the summer. Neville took this opportunity to ask Luna to walk with him for a bit to stretch. They left the cabin promising to return soon. Ginny sat down next to Harry with Ron and Hermione sitting across.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Same old thing, really. We are supposed to help the first years after the feast find their way to the common rooms…new lists of rules and banned items…the first week's schedule of rounds…so boring. I am starving, has the food trolley come by yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Really, Ron," Hermione said. "You should take these meetings more seriously. There is the Head Boy placement to consider next year, you know."

Ginny stretched. "Oh come on Hermione. Even you have to admit they go a bit over the top over some of these meetings."

Hermione looked scandalized at both of them. "Honestly—"

She looked over at Harry who was sitting quietly staring out of the window apparently in deep thought, slowly twisting his ring around his finger. "Harry, I have been meaning to ask you, where ever did you get that ring?"

Harry snapped his attention back. "Ummm…oh this ring? From Sirius's vault. It was in there with my name on it in a box. Apparently, he was holding it for my parents for safekeeping and was supposed to give it to me. Nice, isn't it?"

Hermione looked closely at it. "Yes, it looks very old. I wonder where it came from."

"No idea," Harry said, "there was a note from Sirius with it explaining that my father wanted to tell him the story of it, but he never got the chance."

Ginny took Harry's hand and held it to see the ring. Harry felt his hand grow warm and start to tingle. Ginny looked a little surprised and let go of it. "It really is quite nice, Harry." She stood up abruptly. "Well, I told Dean I would meet him, I better go. See you all later." And with that, she quickly left the room.

Ron and Hermione picked up their argument over the seriousness of prefect duties and how important the Head Boy or Head Girl position could be to the rest of your life. After a few minutes even Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Listen guys, I am going to stretch my legs for a minute and maybe see what happened to Neville and Luna. I'll be right back." Ron and Hermione nodded and continued their argument without missing a beat. Harry just shook his head and walked out of the door.

Harry walked down the aisle looking for Neville, Luna, or anyone that wasn't arguing at this point. Unfortunately, all he saw was a tall, thin boy with blonde hair coming towards him. _Oh well-_Harry thought-_at least he is alone, it shouldn't be as bad. _Harry stood straight and looked him in the eye. "Malfoy."

Draco stopped and looked at him. "Potter, " he merely shrugged and walked passed.

Harry stared after him. _He looked almost afraid for just a second—_surely not. Harry just walked on past.

He was starting to think some of the girls on this train had gone crazy. He kept seeing faces peeking through doors and smiling; laughing groups of girls he didn't even know were walking past and saying hello. He had finally decided to give up and go back to his cabin when a door slid open and a small hand came out and grabbed his arm. Harry jumped in surprise and pulled out his wand.

"Harry! It's just me!" said Cho.

Harry blanched. "Oh, Cho. I am so sorry, I guess you startled me. I am starting to think everyone on this train has gone completely mental." He put his wand away. "What can I do for you?"

"I just thought we could talk a minute. Can you come in for a bit? There isn't anyone else here to disturb us."

Harry looked a little nervous about going in there alone with her, but he figured—_why not?—_He walked in and waited for her to sit down and then sat next to her.

"I'm glad we got a chance to talk at Diagon Alley the other day, Harry. There is a lot I wanted to tell you this summer but I just couldn't find the words." She put her hand over his. "I've thought about you."

Harry's mouth went dry. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? He had been so attracted to her for so long. When they finally did try to make something happen between them after Cedric's death it was just too painful of a reminder. But here she was, holding his hand---looking at him---_like that—_"I thought about you too. I understood that you needed your space though."

Cho moved closer. "I did Harry, and I appreciate it. I was just so mixed up about it all. I mean, I liked Cedric—but you—I mean, if only you had asked me to the Yule Ball earlier," she sighed and looked up at him.

Harry cleared his throat. She was just—_so close—_he could see the light little freckles across her nose—"umm…I wanted to, I just couldn't work up the nerve. When I did, it was too late."

"And after Cedric had asked me, I felt bad telling him I had changed my mind because I _really _would have rather gone with you. Then with what happened at the last challenge, I just felt so guilty—"

"I know," Harry said, "I did too. It was my fault that he was with me. I told him we should share the cup. If only I had just taken it myself— I understand why you blame me." He looked into her eyes and saw the tears start to brim. _Oh no, she's going to cry again…_

"You don't understand, Harry," Cho sobbed quietly. "When the two of you reappeared and I began to realize that someone was dead I was scared for Cedric—but I was _happy it wasn't you—_and I felt so guilty for thinking that. I couldn't stand thinking that way; I'm such a horrible person."

Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do next. So he did the only thing he could. He kissed her. He felt her melt into him and her arm slide up over his chest and around his neck. His head was spinning and he felt his face grow hot. This certainly wasn't like that quick little snog under the mistletoe. He opened his eyes and looked over her shoulder just in time to see Ginny looking through the window to the cabin. He broke away from Cho just as Ginny looked down, turned and walked away.

"Ummm….Cho…I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that," Harry blushed.

Cho smiled. "That's OK Harry, it was nice. I'm glad you did."

Harry smiled down at her. "I have to get back; we can talk again, soon?"

"I would really like that, Harry," Cho smiled back at him.

Harry stepped back into his cabin with his head still reeling and his lips still tingling. He could almost taste the light peppermint of the gum she had been chewing…

"Oy! Harry! Are you listening to me?" Ron said.

Harry slowly turned his head towards Ron. "Huh? You were talking to me? Sorry, what's up mate?"

Hermione looked up at him, "That's what we were asking you, Harry. Ginny, Neville and Luna came back without you and we were starting to get worried you were gone so long. Ginny went to look for you. She just came back and all she said was that she had found you and that you looked fine to her, and then she left."

"Is everything OK?" Ron asked. "What happened to you?"

Harry gave them an absent smile. "Yeah, everything is fine. We will be there in a few minutes, better get our robes on."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. The Sorting Hat once again sang its song promoting unity between houses even though they were separated. A group of incredibly small, scared looking 11-year olds were patiently sorted one by one into their respective houses.

Ron looked at Harry, "I don't ever remember being _that _small."

Harry laughed. "Me either, mate. Hard to believe isn't it?

Everyone quieted as Dumbledore stood to speak again. He once again reminded everyone that the Dark Forest was strictly forbidden. He started to go through Filch's list of forbidden items, but finally gave up and just classified anything purchased at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to be off limits.

Harry whispered to Ron, "I can't wait to tell Fred and George. They will think that they have finally made the big time now that they have made Filch's list!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "Finally, I would like to extend a hearty welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. She comes to us after several years of serving as an Auror and I am sure has much in knowledge and experience to share with you. Please welcome Ms. Devyn Cochrann to the staff. Good luck, Professor Cochrann!"

Devyn Cochrann stood up to generous applause; and a few wolf whistles from somewhere in the crowd. She was tall and willowy with long soft curls of red hair cascading down her back. Shining ice blue eyes stared out from a pale, almost luminescent face. It was her eyes that Harry found disturbing. They seemed to be boring into him and he couldn't seem to shake her gaze away.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "Where did they find her? Finally a DADA professor that is more than easy on the eyes, right mate?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening? She is an Auror. I'll bet she takes a much more practical approach than Umbridge did. Hopefully there will be loads to learn this year. If it wasn't for Harry teaching with the DA last year we would all be even further behind. Don't you think so Harry? Harry---"

Harry shook his gaze away from Professor Cochrann. "Did you say something to me, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "You are just as bad as the rest of them."

Dumbledore once again stood at the podium and wished everyone goodnight. Students began filing out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were busy gathering the first years together to escort them to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry saw Cho staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. He turned to Ron and said, "I will catch up with you guys later, there is something I need to do. What's the password?"

"Grindylow," Ron whispered to him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I will catch you up later." Harry took off towards the Ravenclaw table. As Harry walked through the Great Hall he could hear whispers from the tables as he passed—_oh my god, that's Harry Potter—wow, what happened to him over the summer?—he is such a dish, I could just eat him up---_Harry thought it must be true, the girls in this school had gone mental over the summer break. Cho whispered something to her girlfriends and walked towards Harry.

"Hi, Cho," Harry smiled. "Walk with you to your common room?"

"Sure, Harry. That would be lovely."

Harry heard the buzzing going around them as he walked Cho out of the Great Hall. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least they can gossip about me for doing something 'normal' for a change. _He dropped Cho off in front of her common room door with a promise to get together and talk soon. As he started back to the Gryffindor common room he realized how late it must have gotten. The halls were nearly empty already. Harry was running up one of the endless flights of stairs when it happened—the steps under him rumbled and the entire staircase lurched to the side.

"Damn moving staircases," he muttered. "Now I am going to have to go the long way around."

After what seemed like an eternity, the staircase finally stopped moving. It opened out onto a dark hallway that Harry had never been down before. '_I wonder where this leads to--' _Harry took a few tentative steps down the hall. The walls were lined with portraits of the school founders that silently watched as he walked by. '_I am sure I have never seen this part of the castle before---but it seems oddly familiar in a way.'_ Harry noticed a slight buzzing around his head and a strange tingling feeling in his arm. He looked down at the ring he was wearing and was surprised to see a faint glow radiating from the green-stoned eye of the phoenix. _'Curious' _Harry thought to himself..' _I wonder where this ring came from and what it has to do with this place..' _He stared at the wall in front of him as a door slowly appeared. There was a large symbol of a phoenix on the front of it. As he touched the door, his ring glowed softly and it swung silently open.

Harry cautiously stepped inside, certain that at any minute he would be swooped upon by Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris. He was pretty sure that this room would be on the "forbidden places" list. He walked around the large room looking in amazement. There were shelves of books from the floor to the ceiling. _'Wow, Hermione would go nuts in here...' _Harry started looking through books full of old magic spells and history. _'I have to bring Hermione back here, I bet she can find something to use against Voldemort in these.' _He walked to the back of the room and saw a large silver and gold shield hanging on the wall. There was a large crest in the center flanked on either side by a griffin and a phoenix. He reached up to touch it when he felt the air around him crackling with magical energy. A bright, white light suddenly engulfed him and he felt himself falling forward; landing face first into a large green meadow.

Harry jumped up and quickly drew his wand looking nervously around him. He spotted a tall man walking slowly towards him; his black robes billowing behind him in the breeze. A golden phoenix with green eyes flew silently by his side. "We have been waiting for you." he said.

"Where am I, how did I get here? And, who," Harry asked, "are you?"

"You can lower your wand; you are in no danger here."

Harry looked at him suspiciously but lowered his wand. "Why do you say you were waiting for me? What is this place?"

"The time must be coming near. I created this place for the time when our champion would be needed. Everything you need to know can be found in the library I placed here. Only you can rid the world of this blackness that threatens to overtake it."

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"Don't you know?" The wizard smiled at him. "I have confidence in you and am certain that we have chosen wisely. Only the strongest, bravest and truest of heart would find his way here. I have given you all I can to help you—be strong and remember that love and trust will always conquer all."

Harry stood transfixed as the wizard reached towards him with his wand. The last thing he saw was a shower of golden sparks and then there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimer: **It isn't mine…I could only wish.

* * *

Harry was dreaming again. The unusual thing was this dream wasn't full of darkness and pain, but of golden lights and the most beautiful sounds. He felt energized, almost rejuvenated. He was surrounded by what he now recognized as phoenix song. It was lifting him up higher and higher, until he thought he would nearly burst from it. Just when he thought he could take no more, it was gone and there was nothing left but the peaceful calm of the darkness. He awoke suddenly to the light streaming in through the window and Ron shaking him awake.

"Oy! Harry! Are you going to sleep all day?"

Harry sat up suddenly in bed. "What? What happened? Ron—"

He jumped up and stumbled out of bed while reaching for his wand. He stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and had his wand pointed directly at Ron's heart.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumped out of the line of fire. "Harry, it's me, Ron! What are you doing?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh, yeah, Ron…sorry. I must have been dreaming or something." Harry put his wand down looking confused.

"Are you alright, Harry? It was getting late and you were still sleeping. Hermione and Ginny have already gone down to breakfast. I figured I better wake you up before you missed it entirely. You didn't get in last night until after I went to sleep. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. "It will just take me a minute to get dressed."

Harry grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt from his trunk. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and try to make himself at least halfway presentable. He rubbed his hands across his face and grinned. He guessed it was about time to ask Remus to teach him how to shave with a wand. He tried to comb his hair to at least go in one direction but quickly gave up. When he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Ron was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Where did you go last night anyway? I never even heard you come in."

Harry sat down on the bed and thought about it. "Well, when I left the Great Hall, I went to walk Cho to the Ravenclaw common room."

"Cho Chang? I thought it was over between you and her. What's up there?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? I thought it was too. Ever since I saw her that day in Diagon Alley I can't seem to get her out of my head. I don't seem to think straight when I am around her."

Ron laughed. "Since when have you ever thought straight around her? You have had a thing for her since 4th year. Besides, I don't think it's your brain you are thinking with around her!"

Harry threw a pillow at him and laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess I can't deny that. I suppose I'll just see what happens."

"So, you spent all that time with Cho?

Harry furrowed his brow. "No, I was coming back from her common room. I remember being on the stairs and getting lost. But that had to be a dream. I must have come back and gone to bed."

"No, you didn't come back to the room until late. What happened Harry? Should we go to Dumbledore?"

"No, I remember, it had to be real. I found a hidden room, Ron. I want to show it to you and Hermione at the same time though. Let's go meet her at breakfast and I will show it to you later today. Maybe between the three of us we can figure it out."

"OK, they are handing out class schedules today. Maybe we can go after lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go. I am starving." Harry started to get up and head for the door when Ron stopped him.

"Harry, your glasses?" Ron pointed at the table where his glasses still lay.

Harry hadn't even realized that he had not put them on. "Oh, I forgot them, thanks." He put them on and instantly everything in the room became distorted and fuzzy. "There must be something wrong with them. I wonder how that happened. Oh well, I seem to be able to see ok without them, I will have them checked later I suppose."

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. It was still full of students and several of the teachers were talking together at the head table. Professors Cochrann and Snape were sitting together talking quietly. She looked up at Harry when he walked in and her eyes followed him all the way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other with their heads bent close whispering to each other. When Hermione noticed them coming, she sat up and cleared her throat.

"Harry, you are finally awake. I was starting to worry. Have a bit of a lie-in?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Ginny was staring at Harry. "Harry, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Look at you," Ginny said. "You look like you have been lying in the sun for a few days. Your eyes are almost sparkling; and where are your glasses?"

Harry sat next to her and starting piling eggs and bacon on his plate. "Something is wrong with them. Everything is distorted with them on. I see better without them so I left them in my room."

"What happened to you last night, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned in closer so only they could hear him. "I'll tell you guys later this afternoon. I have something to show you. They should be handing out class schedules soon and this will take some time."

Dean came over to the table and sat next to Ginny. "Good morning everyone!" He leaned in and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Has anyone heard anything about that new DADA teacher? Heh, I can't wait for her class!" Ginny poked him in the ribs. "What are we going to do with our free afternoon, Ginny?" Dean smiled at her.

Ginny stammered a bit, "Oh…well...actually Dean, I was helping Harry, Ron and Hermione with something this afternoon. You don't mind do you?"

Dean looked towards Harry and frowned briefly. "Course not; we can catch up when you are finished."

There was the sound of rushing wings filling the room as the post owls flew in. Hedwig dropped a letter off for Harry and took a piece of bacon from him before flying off to the owlery. Hermione had received her copy of The Daily Prophet as well as a letter carried by a large black owl.

Ron glanced at Hermione's letter and frowned. He was sure it was from Viktor Krum.

Harry looked at his letter and smiled when he saw it was from Remus Lupin. He just wanted to let Harry know that things were coming along well at home and that Dobby and Winky were doing a wonderful job putting everything together. Hopefully it would all be finished for the Christmas break. The top floors were being done over as living space for family with a few guest rooms for Order members when needed. Order business was only going to be conducted on the bottom floor to allow him to have some privacy in his home. It all sounded brilliant to Harry and he was daydreaming about going home for the holidays when he heard Hermione let out a large sigh.

"Look at this! Three more dementor attacks in the last two weeks." Hermione held the paper up for everyone to see. "It's horrible. They are even attacking muggle families."

Dean spoke up, "I've heard we might not even be able to visit Hogsmeade if it keeps up like this."

"What? No Hogsmeade? No Honeyduke's? They can't do that to us!" Ron said. "Besides, if we can't go to Hogsmeade, where is Harry supposed to take his girlfriend?" Ron laughed.

Ginny looked up just in time to see a wildly blushing Harry kick Ron under the table. "I have to go. I'll come back for my schedule in a bit. See you all later." She jumped up and hurried from the room with Dean chasing behind her.

"Really, Ron." Hermione said, "You can be such an insensitive git sometimes."

Ron sputtered around a mouthful of eggs, "What's her problem?" He shook his head. "She's so mental sometimes."

Professor McGonagall was making her way along the students passing out schedules for this year. She stopped at Hermione first. "Miss Granger, may I congratulate you on your excellent OWL results. Twelve OWLS is very impressive indeed. At this point, you are eligible for NEWT preparatory studies in all of your subjects. I am going to suggest that you take the ones most related to your chosen field of study." She and Hermione sat closely for a few minutes deciding on classes for the year. It was finally determined she would take Potions, DADA, Arithromancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. "That's a difficult load, Miss Granger. NEWT level studies are very difficult and only top grades will be allowed to continue next year."

"Yes, Ma'am. These classes will be of good use if perhaps I considered teaching?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh yes, very much so," said Professor McGonagall. She leaned closer and winked so slightly that Hermione wasn't sure if she had actually seen it or not. "I think you would be a brilliant teacher."

She made her way toward Ron and Harry next. "I suppose you two are planning the same subjects?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "We would both like to take Auror prep classes," Harry said.

McGonagall nodded. "I had assumed as much. Your grades are good enough to make the NEWT studies classes, but I have to warn you both; you will have to make an enormous effort this year and pull your grades higher or you may not be able to continue with them next year. Have I made my point?"

"Yes Ma'am, we will."

"Alright, then. You will both need to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and either History of Magic or Divination as an elective."

Ron and Harry groaned at each other. "What do you think Ron? Divination? At least we can bluff our way through that one."

Professor McGonagall tried not to smile. It was no secret how she really felt about Professor Trelawney. "Divination it is then, boys. Good luck to you. Harry, let me know when you want to set up quidditch try-outs for our empty positions. You should start making plans as soon as possible." She leaned forward and said quietly, "Remember boys, I have grown quite fond of that trophy in my office." With that, she smiled and moved along to the next students waiting.

There was a quick flash of light and suddenly a beautiful red phoenix appeared in front of Harry. Fawkes walked over to Harry and handed him a note with a familiar scrawl across the envelope. With a soft trilling and a nudge, he was gone again in a flash.

Hermione watched Harry open the letter. "Note from Dumbledore Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "he wants me to meet him in his office. Can we catch up after lunch then? There is something I want to show you guys. Ron can fill you in."

Ron nodded. "Sure, I will tell Ginny and we will meet up in the common room. See you then."

* * *

Harry walked up to a large revolving stone staircase. With a quiet muttering of 'gingersnaps' the staircase carried Harry up to Dumbledore's office. He found the door open and quietly walked in. He walked around the office looking. He always appreciated a chance to look around Dumbledore's office. It was always amazing to see all of the shining and whirling gadgets he had sitting around the shelves. Maybe one day he would ask what some of them seem to be doing. Fawkes was back sitting on his perch quietly regarding Harry as he waited for the Headmaster to return. Several portraits of past Headmasters appeared to be sleeping or had gone from their frames. Dumbledore walked into the office. "Harry, glad you could make it so promptly. I trust you got your classes all set for the term?"

"Yes, sir. Professor McGonagall talked to me this morning already. I am going to be taking the prep classes required for Auror training. I was considering that to be a career choice if I can get through the classes."

"Excellent! I think that is a perfect career choice for you Harry. I am sure that you will do just fine. There are several things I thought we needed to discuss before term began. Have a seat, please. Lemon drop?"

Harry took a lemon drop and sat down across the desk from the Headmaster. "There are some things I should probably tell you about also."

"Good Harry, I'm glad. First, I wanted to let you know, I intend to handle things differently from now on. I will do my best to keep you more informed and help you directly whenever possible. I thought last year that minimizing the time I spent with you would be better for me and for you both. I was wrong. It was not safer; in fact it only made matters worse. By alienating you, I became untrustworthy to you. I can't always promise to tell you everything, especially when it concerns the welfare of someone else; but I will do the best I can. I haven't been fair to you Harry. I intend to rectify that mistake. You are stronger than I have been willing to believe or give you credit for. I suppose I was trying to shield you in a way from having to grow up too fast. We both know, especially now, that is impossible. I hope you can forgive my mistakes and trust me again."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can appreciate that. I will do my best to be more open with you also. You know I haven't always been totally honest with you either," Harry said with a small grin. "And you're right. We should be in this fight together, not hiding things from each other."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, down to the business at hand."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a shelf where a large box was sitting. He carried it over to the desk and gave it to Harry. "This is for you. Consider it a belated birthday gift."

Harry opened the box and carefully removed the contents. He sat a large marble bowl on a pedestal onto the desk top. "You bought me a pensieve?" Harry asked incredulously. "This is much too extravagant of a gift, sir. I don't know what to say."

"It is more important than ever for you to have one Harry. There are many things you know, and will learn, that are simply too dangerous for Voldemort to find out. Choose memories wisely to save in here. I want to start up your Occlumency lessons again. Once you have mastered it, we will practice on your Legilimens skills. I will teach you how to use it."

"Professor," Harry said. I know Occlumency is important. I have to tell you, though. Snape and I just can't seem to work well together. It was terrible. I know you trust him, but I don't. It felt like he was attacking me more than teaching me."

"Professor Snape, please Harry," Dumbledore corrected him, "I realize it was a mistake for me to ask him to teach you. That is why I am going to be teaching you myself. We will start lessons next week, giving you a chance to settle into classes first."

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore himself, offering private lessons. "That would be great, sir. I will work really hard at it this time. I promise."

"I am sure you will." Dumbledore nodded. "Now that brings us to the next topic I wanted to discuss with you. From what I have been told, you did a very good job teaching with your DA last year. Your members scored the highest on OWLs. Job well done to you all."

"Thank you, sir." Harry blushed. "We only did it since Umbridge wasn't allowing us to actually learn anything. We are all hoping that our new instructor will be different."

"Well, you can count on that much," Dumbledore said. "I would like for you to continue with your DA, Harry. Think of it more as a dueling club of sorts. Professor Cochrann can help in an official capacity but the club will still belong to its members. I find students do learn better when motivated by their own sense of belonging to something special and you have proven yourself to be motivating indeed. Meet with Professor Cochrann and let her know of any assistance you will be requiring."

Harry nodded. "Would it be ok if I put up a notice for people to join if they like. I thought maybe it might give more people from other houses opportunity to come together for a common project."

"Excellent idea Harry," Dumbledore nodded, "I agree totally. I look forward to hearing about your progress during our weekly lessons." Dumbledore regarded Harry quietly. "Now, unless I am mistaken, there is something that you would like to tell me."

Harry thought back to the promise he had just made about being more honest with his Headmaster. "Well, yes sir. As a matter of fact, something rather strange did happen to me yesterday. It is hard for me to describe it really. Is there a way for me to just show you?"

"Of course. This is a good time for me to teach you to use your pensieve. I will be able to see exactly what you saw in there."

Harry did exactly as he was instructed. He placed his wand against his temple while visualizing the scene from last night clearly in his mind. As he pulled the wand away he concentrated on pulling the memory out with his wand. He was surprised to see a long silvery strand coming from the tip of his wand dropping into the bowl of the pensieve. "Would you like to look now, sir?" Harry waited while the Headmaster delved into the memory. When at last Dumbledore spoke, Harry startled, having had drifted off in thought.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed." Dumbledore stroked his long white beard.

"Can you explain it, sir?" Harry asked. "Things have not felt quite 'right' with me since. It's hard to explain."

"Actually, Harry," Dumbledore started, "it explains much of what I have believed to be true for some time now. Tell me, where did you get that ring?"

Harry explained how he had found the ring in Sirius's vault with the note attached, and what it had said. He also told him about how he could actually feel the ring grow warm or tingle in his hand at times.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "As you know, Harry, Salazar Slytherin had a secret room built into the castle. Rumor has been all these years, that each of the founders had a secret room also where they kept items that only they, and their heirs, would have access to. Of course, none of these rooms had ever been found until Slytherin's chamber was opened by Tom Riddle all those years ago. Godric Gryffindor was rumored to have worn a ring much like the one you currently have on your finger. There is also a pendant that matches it he had made for his wife. So the story goes, only his heir would be able to tap into the magic held within the ring in times of need. The jewelry was said to have been passed down through the lines of male heirs. If you do some research, you will find that the Gryffindor line does merge with the Potter Clan through marriage many years ago."

"Professor," Harry started, "are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I think its true Harry. I have thought for sometime now that you are the heir of Gryffindor. I first suspected it when Gryffindor's sword came to you from the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets. Now, I am certain of it."

"But, I can't be," Harry stammered. "It isn't possible."

"Yes, Harry, not only is it possible, it appears to be true. The magic within the ring has been able to touch you. I think you will find that many things are going to start changing for you now. We will need to work hard to help you master your abilities. I must warn you Harry, be very careful not to let your temper get the best of you. You are going to have to practice maintaining self control at all times."

Harry nodded feeling very overwhelmed.

Dumbledore stood up. "Alright Harry, I think we have gone over enough for today. We both have a lot to think about until we see each other again. I will send a note with Fawkes for you about our next meeting, be prepared to begin your Occlumency lessons."

"Yes, sir." Harry rose to leave.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Have you told your friends about the prophecy yet?"

"No sir."

"It might be a good idea to do so, Harry. I know that you try to keep your friends from harm's way. You think that by keeping them away from you, that they can't be hurt. From what I have seen, your friends won't stay away even if you push them. It is better for them to be prepared, don't you agree?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Yes, just Ron, Hermione and Ginny I think. That would be alright?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Harry. That would be perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer: **The Harry Potter universe isn't mine…I can only dream…

* * *

Harry walked quietly back to the Gryffindor common room; his mind turning over the recent events. He had come to terms with what Dumbledore had said to him. He really did appear to be the Heir of Gryffindor. He contemplated the enormity of what that knowledge meant to him and the people he loved. The thought of it troubled his mind though rather than thrilled him. What if he couldn't live up to what people would expect of him if they knew? More than that, what would the cost be to him if he did live up to them? He had long moved past his feelings of life not being fair. Nothing was fair, really. He had become more determined than ever to see this war through to the end, and let Voldemort be damned to Hell where he belonged. It pained him to think of his friends being hurt, or even killed. This was war, and not everyone would survive. As much as it hurt to think about, it was true. He decided Dumbledore was right, pushing his friends away wouldn't keep them safe. Only helping them fight and standing together would. It was time to tell them the truth about the prophecy and let them decide for themselves whether to stand with him, or hide themselves in safety for as long as Voldemort would consider them to be inconsequential. If he had to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure which option he hoped they would choose.

The common room was buzzing with students making plans for the upcoming school term. Harry saw Dean and Ginny sitting together in the corner going over their school schedules. Ginny was smiling at him and touching his arm, Dean looked like the happiest guy alive. Harry was surprised when, just for a second, he thought of knocking Dean right off his chair. He just shook his head and figured he was obviously just being over protective of her. She seemed perfectly happy and Harry could see that she had finally gotten over her crush on him. Ginny had grown into a strong young woman and he was lucky enough to be able to call her a close friend. When she looked up and saw him, her eyes lit up and she put her book down and walked over to him.

"Harry! You're back." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "How was your meeting with the Dumbledore?"

Harry leaned in and was momentarily distracted by the light aroma of lilies flooding his senses. "Ummm…yeah, it was good. I need to talk to you, Ron and Hermione. Where are they?"

"The last time I saw either one of them, Hermione was going off to the owlery to send a letter and Ron went up to his room to sulk about something."

Harry sighed. "Let me guess, she was sending a letter to Viktor Krum."

Ginny nodded. "Of course, it's so obvious how he feels about her. I don't know why he doesn't just tell her. I don't know how he expects her to know."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. "Well, I suppose it isn't really that easy sometimes." He looked over her shoulder and saw Dean glaring at him. "Is there something wrong between you and Dean?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I am going to go upstairs and get Ron. If Hermione gets back can you ask her to wait here please? Thanks."

Harry went up the stairs to the dorm he shared with Ron. When he got in the room he saw Ron sitting on the window sill staring out. He opened his trunk and placed the pensieve inside and performed a locking charm to keep it safe.

"Harry, you're back. How was the meeting? Did you learn anything new?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I have loads to tell you guys. Ginny is waiting downstairs and Hermione should be back soon."

Ron frowned. "She went to mail a letter to Viktor. I swear I don't know what she sees in him. He is way too old for her."

Harry looked at his friend for a moment. He wore his feelings so obviously on his face. "You know Ron, Hermione is a great girl. I love her like she was my own sister."

Ron looked up at Harry. "Yeah, she's great."

"I know you love her too, Ron." Harry chose his next words carefully. "I think you want what's best for her. But I don't think you love her like a sister."

Ron looked away quickly. "I don't know what you mean, and I don't want to talk about it. Let's go see if the girls are ready to go."

Ginny and Hermione were waiting by the fireplace when they came down from their room. Harry led them out of the common room up the stairs. As they walked, he explained how the moving staircases had led him to a little used hallway the night before. They neared the place where he knew the door to be hidden. He held up his hand and once again his ring began to glow and the door appeared and opened. He motioned for everyone to step inside and closed the door behind them. Hermione gaped at the shelves full of books, just as Harry knew she would. Ron and Ginny were staring around the room in amazement.

Hermione finally spoke. "Harry, what exactly is this place? How is that you can open the door? Did Dumbledore know about it?"

"Let's all sit down for a minute. I have a lot to tell you."

Harry told them all about finding the door after his ring started glowing. He told them about the shield and the wizard that spoke to him. Then he told them what Professor Dumbledore believed to be true regarding him being Gryffindor's heir.

Ron looked at Harry. "Bloody Hell, mate. Do you think it's true?"

"It appears to be true, Ron. I don't know any other explanation. I am guessing that the information we need to defeat Voldemort is somewhere in this room. We just need to find it."

"Well, Harry," Hermione smiled, "this is what I am best at! I can help. Do you think it would be ok for me to take a couple of books out of here to look through?"

"I think so," Harry said. "We can all go through them together." Harry paused and said quietly, "There is one more thing I need to tell you about though. After you hear it, you might change your mind about helping me."

Harry told them that he heard the complete prophecy after that night in the Ministry. He explained that the prophecy had been told to Dumbledore himself by Professor Trelawney. After he repeated it for them, he waited for their reactions.

Hermione looked horrorstruck and grabbed Ron's hand. Tears welled up in her eyes. Ron covered her hand with his. "Harry, that doesn't mean what I think it does, does it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It does. I have to be the one that kills him; or he will have to kill me. One of us will not survive it. So you see why I have been trying to push you away. It isn't safe to be close to me. I can't be responsible for more people I love to die. I just couldn't bear it." He looked away as tears welled up in his eyes.

Hermione reached across to Harry and hugged him. "We won't let you face him alone, Harry. We have always been in this together. You need us just as much as we need you. Besides, I can think of no safer place to be than right next to you."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, mate. You can watch our backs. And we always have yours, no matter what. Even if you have to be the one that kills him, we can help you get there. It is important to everyone in our world to be rid of him. You shouldn't have to do it alone, and you won't have to."

Harry looked over at Ginny who still had not said anything. She looked at him with fierce, blazing eyes and threw her arms around him. "You listen to me, Harry James Potter, you will not die. I will never forgive you, if you do. Do you understand me? You will take all the help that is offered to you, and don't try to protect us all. We understand what is at stake just as well as you."

Harry grinned and just held on to her for as long as the moment would last. "I wouldn't dream of making you that angry with me, Ginny. You are scary when you are mad. Alright, let's get some books and get out of here. Classes start tomorrow and we have lots of plans to make!"

* * *

If Harry thought the first couple of days of classes were bad, he knew today was going to be a nightmare. Double Potions was almost a fate worse than death. Thank goodness he had double Defense Against the Dark Arts afterwards. It had always been his favorite class (excluding last year) and gave him something to look forward to in the afternoon. He was getting up early in the morning and running laps around the quidditch pitch before breakfast. It was the best time of the day for him to just breathe and relax. Hopefully it would be enough to get him through another year in a classroom with Snape and Malfoy without living in a constant state of detention. He was determined to do well in Potions this year if it killed him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into the potions dungeon and took a table near the front. The class this year was much smaller he noticed. He supposed the students that didn't need NEWT potions opted not to take it. Unfortunately, Malfoy and his cronies were there in the back of the class sneering at him as usual. Snape was as daunting as ever. He swept into the room and took his place at the head of the class.

"So, I see some of you managed to barely slide into this class this year," he sneered as he looked pointedly at Harry. "The level of work this year will require nothing but the best. If you can't keep up, you will never make it into NEWT class next year. Anyone that thinks they can't make it now can save us all the time and trouble and just leave now." He stared around the room. "Fine, your instructions are on the board and the ingredients in the main cabinets. When you are finished, bottle your potion and bring it to me." He then sat behind his desk reading over stacks of papers.

Harry set to work setting up his cauldron and chopping roots. Within the hour his potion was simmering along nicely. He was reading the final stages of stirring and bottling the potion in his book when Ron poked him in the side and nodded toward his cauldron. Harry realized that his hand was open next to the cauldron and the silver spoon was lazily moving counterclockwise in circles on its own. He looked up to see Snape staring at him. He quickly grabbed the spoon and started stirring it himself. When time was up he strained it and poured it into a clear glass bottle with a tight stopper. When he turned in his potion, Snape merely glanced at him and accepted it without a word. They cleaned their area up and headed out of class to the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron said, "Harry! You were doing wandless magic, without even thinking about it!"

"I know, it's been happening more and more lately. I thought for sure Snape was going to say something. I can't believe he didn't. He was actually alright today, for him, I mean."

During lunch, Ron and Harry worked on the bulletin they were going to post for quidditch tryouts for this years team. There were two beater spots open to fill with the departure of Fred and George Weasley and a spot for chaser. They put the notice up in the Gryffindor common room saying that trials would be held next weekend and then hurried off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

All the students filed in and took seats. Harry was wondering what this new professor was going to be like. Hopefully, she didn't follow the same line of thinking that Umbridge did. The class fell silent as Devyn Cochrann took her place at the front of the class.

"Good afternoon, my name is Devyn Cochrann and I am, obviously, your new Defense professor. I understand that your professor last year liked to focus more on theory and no practical experience. While I can appreciate the value of theory….it won't save your life in a real situation. So, if you don't mind, we will have more practical based experience in here to try and catch you all up." She leaned on the corner of her desk and scanned the room. "What I want to do today is pair you up and see what level you are at now so we can know where to go from here. Pick your partner and have your wands at the ready, please."

The class quickly paired off. Ron and Harry stood together and Hermione had paired off with Neville.

"Ok, first off, we are going to see where your shielding abilities are. You will each try to disarm your partner while they attempt to block you." Devyn walked around the room watching the students. She paused to watch as Ron pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Expelliarmus!" while Harry shouted "Protego!" and a shield so strong flew up that Ron's jinx actually deflected off Harry and hit the person next to them.

"Oy! Potter! Watch it!" Seamus Finnegan shouted.

Harry laughed. "Sorry about that Seamus!"

Professor Cochrann called out for everyone to stop. "Very good, very good. Some of you are further along than I expected considering your lack of instruction last year. What we are going to work on this term is mastering non-verbal spells. Do not try to block your partner, allow them to try a simple jinx non-verbally. Concentrate, and just channel that magic through your wand. It will take you a lot of practice and some never really master it. Don't feel the least bit badly if you can't do it right away."

By the end of the class, Hermione had managed to vaguely tickle Neville. Neville, still red-faced and nearly passing out from hyperventilation, had not managed to even cause Hermione a twinge. Ron had managed to make Harry's right leg fall asleep, and Harry had managed a weak stinging hex on Ron's left arm. Harry thought it had been a really good class for the most part.

Professor Cochrann spoke to the class, "Alright everyone, good job for today. We need to keep practicing and I would like two-feet of parchment on the mechanics and benefits of wandless magic, to be turned in by next week. Class dismissed, except for Mr. Potter….would you stay behind and see me."

Harry shrugged at Hermione and Ron, "Go on, I will catch up with you later."

Professor Cochrann called for Harry to come down to her desk. "Have a seat Mr. Potter. Thank you for staying after class."

"Yes, Professor." Harry found himself squirming just a bit under the steely gaze of her icy blue eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Harry, quite the contrary. I understand you taught some of these students defensive spells last year. Quite impressive, I can tell which ones were in your DA. They are much more advanced than the others. Professor Dumbledore had told me that he would like you keep up the DA as a 'dueling and training club' this year. I am to help you in an official capacity."

"Yes, ma'am. That is what I was told also. What do you need for me to do?"

"I believe in not messing around with success. What you and your friends were doing was obviously working. I will just sit in on meetings and make sure no one gets too badly injured. Of course, I would be happy to add any assistance to you that you require of me. When do you plan on starting again?"

Harry thought a moment. "I have already set up quidditch trials for next weekend so maybe during the week after that? I was planning on putting up a notice on the school bulletin board. We kept the club private last year because…well…we had to. We were hoping to open it up to anyone that wanted to join this year, from all houses."

"Commendable, Mr. Potter. Let me know when the first meeting is going to be held and what you need from me. Off you go now."

Harry and his friends spent the remaining afternoon and evening trying to catch up on the mountain of homework that was already beginning to pile up. Finally, Ron could stand it no longer. "That's it! No more homework; I am starving. Let's go get something to eat."

Hermione closed her book. "To tell the truth, I can't read another word, either. Let's go."

The dining room was filled with students and loud conversations as usual. Harry sat next to Ginny and Dean, Ron and Hermione sat across from them. "Hi Gin," Harry smiled, "Hi Dean. I thought we were nearly going to miss dinner. I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

Ron was soon stuffing a second piece of pie into his mouth. "Man, that was good. I couldn't eat another bite!"

Hermione just shook her head and laughed. "I don't see how you ate all that you did! How you still manage to look so good and eat that much is beyond me."

Ron just stared at her and blushed. He was saved from further embarrassment by loud "ohhhhs" and "ahhhhs" coming from the front of the Great Hall. They all looked up and saw a beautiful, large golden bird flying through the doors and landing directly in front of Harry.

Hermione leaned over to get a better look. "Harry, is that a golden phoenix? Just like the one you saw in your vision?"

The phoenix looked into Harry's eyes and she began to sing softly. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He looked into her brilliant green eyes and understood every word that she was singing to him. "Her name is Fiona," Harry said.

"You can understand her Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can." Harry said. "She is beautiful isn't she? She says she has come to stay with me if I want her too."

Ginny reached out and stroked her feathers. "Harry, she is beautiful." Fiona walked over to Ginny and stood in front of her singing then nuzzled against her. "What is she saying?"

Harry turned a little red and said, "She just really likes you, Gin."

Soon there was a large crowd standing around Harry looking at his new bird. The girls, especially, continued fawning all over her. Harry looked up and saw Cho smiling down at him. "Harry! Is this your phoenix?"

"Umm, well yeah….I guess she is. Her name is Fiona." Harry said. "Fiona, this is Cho." Fiona hopped onto Harry's shoulder and stared at Cho for minute, then hopped back down in front of Ginny and began singing again.

"Walk me to my room Harry?" Cho asked.

"Of course, I'd be happy to. Are you ready to go now?" Harry stood up.

Everyone got up and started heading back to their common rooms together. Harry turned and ran straight into Draco Malfoy who was leaving the Hall with his cronies.

"Watch it, scarhead!" Draco sneered. "If you didn't have so many people around you all the time maybe you could see where you are going!" Draco stared at the phoenix sitting on Harry's shoulder and laughed. "Now you get all this attention for having some silly bird? I have been telling people for years what a 'bird-brain' you are."

Harry growled. "Just walk away, Malfoy." The air around him crackled with energy. Draco turned and walked away laughing.

Ginny glared behind him. "I'll show him 'bird-brain'."

"What was that Gin?" Harry asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

Ginny smiled as Dean came up and put his arm around her waist. "Nothing Harry, nothing at all."

Harry asked Fiona if she would go to the common room with the others. "Ron, can you just put her on my bed so she will know where it is? I will fix her a place when I get up there. I will be there soon." Fiona hopped onto Ginny's shoulder, and then he turned and put his arm around Cho and walked off toward the Ravenclaw common room. Cho slid her arm around Harry's waist and hooked her thumb in his back pocket. Harry grew a bit flushed at the thought of where her hand was resting. "So, umm…you want to come watch our try-outs next weekend? I don't think I will be giving away any trade secrets by letting you watch," he grinned widely at her.

"I would love to go anywhere you asked me to Harry."

They had stopped in a hallway shortly before her door. "I guess we are here already," said Harry. She was standing so close to him again. He just couldn't think straight when she was that close. Harry looked down at her and finally gave in to his want…and just for a little while, he enjoyed being a normal 16 year old boy kissing his girl goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer: **It isn't mine; I only warp it around for my amusement.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how overloaded with schoolwork he was already. He was spending all his free time either doing homework or reading over books with Hermione and Ron from Gryffindor's library. On top of all these things, now he had quidditch trials coming up in just a couple of days. He didn't even want to think about the upcoming DA meeting. Fortunately, Ron and Hermione were there to help. He was also supposed to have his first Occlumency lesson with Professor Dumbledore Saturday night. Harry had a morbid thought….at this rate Voldemort wouldn't have to kill him….he would just die from exhaustion. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts to go running. It was getting pretty chilly in the mornings now, but once he started running he would warm up enough. He went quietly down the stairs, being careful not to wake up his roommates. He was surprised to find Ginny waiting in the common room.

"Good morning, Harry." She smiled at him. "Do you mind if I run with you? I thought I had better start getting back into shape before the season starts."

Harry stopped and just stared at her. She was wearing a pair of black running shorts with a black tank top over it. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was bent over by the sofa stretching her long legs. He thought to himself that she looked like she was already in pretty good shape to him. He seemed to have lost the capacity for coherent speech. It must have had something to do with the sudden loss of blood to his brain.

Ginny stood up. "Harry? Did you hear me?"

Harry shook his head a bit. "Umm, yeah….sure. Sorry, you just caught me by surprise is all." Harry thought to himself—_where did that come from…this is Ron's little sister…_

Ginny watched him staring at her then turned around and grinned to herself. "Ok, last one down to the pitch is a mountain troll!" She ran out of the door with Harry hot on her heels.

Harry treated himself to a nice long warm shower after his run. He couldn't get the sight of Ginny running in front of him out of his head. He could still see the muscles in her well-toned thighs ripple with each long stride she took… that light sheen of sweat across her lightly freckled chest…her long red hair bouncing back and forth…When did she start looking….like that? He had always thought she was quite pretty…but she never seemed to—_curve—_in all those places before. _Argh! This is Ron's baby sister…stop that! _He frowned and turned off the hot water and waited for the shock of cold water to squelch his growing frustration. He got out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed.

By the time he made it into the Great Hall, his friends were already eating breakfast. The only open seat was next to Ginny so Harry sat down and looked quickly away from her. _Get a grip on yourself Potter! _

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Have a good run this morning? You were taking forever getting dressed this morning, you almost missed breakfast." She glanced quickly at Ginny.

"Oh, yeah. It was great. I suppose I lost track of time," Harry said. "Was there anything new in the paper this morning?"

Ron was stuffing the last bit of toast in his mouth. "Same thing as always, more dementor attacks, more death eater attacks." Ron leaned in so he could speak quietly. "Have you heard anything from the Order, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing as usual. But then again, no one ever seems to tell me anything. I did hear that one of the second year Hufflepuff girls got pulled out of class yesterday, though. Apparently both her parents were killed in the latest attack."

Hermione shuddered. "How horrible! I don't think I would be able to sleep at night without knowing that the Order was protecting my parents."

Suddenly, loud shouts and screams of laughter erupted from the other end of the Great Hall. Harry turned and looked towards the Slytherin table. Sitting in the spot where Draco Malfoy had been just seconds ago, was something resembling a large yellow bird. Malfoy was jumping up and down in frustration; big yellow feathers were flying all around him. There was nothing but a strange, high-pitched screeching noise coming from his throat. Crabbe and Goyle jumped back from Malfoy so quickly they both ended up sprawled out on the floor with their breakfast plates spilled all over them. Pansy Parkinson was clutching at her chest and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Somewhere from the back of the Gryffindor table someone shouted, "At least it isn't a ferret this time Malfoy!" which of course, just added to the peals of laughter ringing throughout the hall. Professor Snape stared stonily at Harry as he surged towards the Slytherin table. He gathered up a squawking Draco and roughly ushered him out of the door to the hospital wing.

Harry wiped his eyes, he had been laughing so hard he was tearing up. "Oh great, now he is going to blame me for that whole thing. I don't really care though. It was worth it to see Malfoy flapping around molting big yellow feathers!"

Ginny leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Who's the birdbrain now?" She sat back and grinned. Harry stared at her with a mixture of surprise and awe.

Ron was holding his sides and laughing. "Harry! That had to be a Canary Crème from Fred and George; however did you get him to eat it? I want to remember this forever, right up there with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

Hermione looked at Harry with her eyes shining. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you Harry? I mean, its funny and all….but how long will it be before it wears off do you think? You could get in so much trouble if they found out who did it…"

"Oh lighten up Hermione, it made my day!" Ron laughed. "They will never find out for sure who did it, will they Harry?"

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny and laughed. "No, I am sure they won't. We better go; we are going to be late for class."

* * *

Saturday afternoon came quickly after a flurry of classes and endless piles of homework. The notice for quidditch tryouts had obviously been well received. Harry and Ron arrived at the quidditch pitch to find a sizeable group waiting eagerly with their brooms in tow. Hermione had come down earlier with Ginny and they were sitting off to the side chatting. There seemed to be a fair amount of people sitting up in the stands to watch the flying. He looked up and saw Cho sitting with her friends. She stood and called his name and waved. When he waved back at her, she blew him a kiss while her friends giggled around her. Harry blushed uncomfortably and glanced over at Ginny who was still deep in conversation with Hermione.

Harry stepped into the center of the pitch. "Can I have everyone's attention please? As you all know, we have two positions of beater to fill as well as one chaser. Ron is back as keeper, Ginny and Katie are our returning chasers, and I am returning seeker as well as Captain for this season. We will all be helping with the trials. I am going to pair you off and trial you for each position. Then we can try you out for the one you are most suited for. Are there any questions? Alright then, if everyone could pair up and we can get started."

Harry watched a bunch of nervous 2nd and 3rd years struggling on their Cleansweeps for over an hour. Ginny, Katie and Ron were doing a marvelous job putting them through their paces. Harry was playing as a beater at the moment to help out. After watching each candidate attempt both positions, Harry called his team to the ground for a conference.

"I can't remember ever being that young and green," Ron snorted. "A few of them can barely fly."

"There are a few that could be pretty good though, Harry, with some training," Katie said. "Colin Creevy was much better than I had anticipated."

Ginny nodded. "I think so too. I figured he just came out this morning because Harry was here. Dean was flying fairly well also I think."

The conversation went on for a few minutes until it was decided who would be held back for further trials.

Harry stepped to the center of the pitch. "Could I please see Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, Pete Mulligan and Sharon Kennick? The rest of you, thank you for coming and please consider trying out again next year. You four come forward here please. First we would like to see Pete and Sharon run through the paces of the position of beater. As you know, your job is to keep the bludgers away from your own team and direct them at the opposite team. For the purpose of this exercise you can hit them towards me and Ron and away from Ginny and Katie. Let's see how you do, mount up!"

Harry had to admit, Pete had pretty good aim and was strong; but Sharon was very strong for a girl her size and damned fast. It was going to be a tough call. At the end, though, Harry had decided to go with Sharon's quickness and easy maneuverability with her broom. Sharon was officially added as beater and Pete was thanked for his time.

Harry called everyone together at the center of the pitch. "Ok guys, there is only one beater and one chaser position left. I would like to see Colin try first as beater and Dean as chaser, and then you two switch positions so we can see where you fit better into the lineup. Everyone up in the air, and good luck!" Colin was certainly playing well as beater. He was quick and seemed to have an almost uncanny silent communication with Sharon. Dean managed to get two goals past Ron in quick succession. They switched positions and Colin took over chaser. He got one goal barely past Ron, but his next to attempts were easily blocked. Harry was watching Dean carefully. He was a very enthusiastic beater, maybe a little too enthusiastic. Just at that moment, he made a spectacular dive at a bludger headed directly for Katie Bell. He swung wide and knocked it wildly away….straight at Ginny. Before anyone could blink, it struck the back of Ginny's broom knocking it right out from under her. She started falling as Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Ron started towards her as quickly as his broom would go. Several girls in the stands screamed. Dean turned white and froze. Harry flattened against his broom and made a beeline for Ginny's falling form. '_I'll never make it…its too far…Ginny…I can't lose her…' _Harry had put his hand in front of him reaching towards her; magical energy was crackling all around him charging the air. '_STOP!' _Ginny appeared to hover for a few seconds in one place as Harry swooped underneath and grabbed her. He landed on the pitch with a soft thump, Ginny clinging to him for dear life. The other players quickly landed and ran towards them, Hermione scrambled out of the stands onto the pitch. Ginny sank slowly to the ground with Harry still clutching her tightly.

Ron reached them first. "Ginny! Are you alright?" He reached down and grabbed Harry on the shoulder. "Good catch, mate. That was amazing!" He circled behind Ginny and kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Ginny nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, I am fine. Just a bit rattled is all." She looked at Harry. "If you hadn't been close enough to catch me Harry…."

Hermione stopped in front of them breathless from running. "But Ginny, he wasn't close enough to catch you. Didn't any of you see what happened? Harry stopped her from falling before he got to her!"

Ron looked up at her. "What do you mean Hermione? He couldn't have. He didn't even have a wand."

A small voice from behind them spoke. "No, it's true. He stopped her from falling. I saw it too."

Harry looked over Cho as she was speaking. She was standing back watching Ginny still holding tightly to Harry's chest. Harry looked over at Dean silently standing nearby looking stricken. "Ginny, I think Dean wants to talk to you."

Dean crumpled to the ground next to her. "Ginny, I am so sorry. It was an accident…I didn't mean it. Are you…ok?"

Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry and turned to Dean. "Of course, I am ok now. It was an accident, no harm done." Ginny smiled and took his hand. "It's really alright."

Harry stood up and smiled. "Well, ok…interesting ending to the day. I think that Colin will be our new beater…congratulations Colin! Dean played terrific as well, and will be officially added to the roster as chaser."

Ron looked sour. "Good thing he has better aim with a quaffle than he does with a bludger."

Hermione nudged Ron and hissed at him, "It was an accident, Ron."

Ron just looked away from them.

Harry started gathering his things together. "I guess we should head back up to the castle then, its getting late. First practice will be posted next week. I will let you know when I can book the pitch." He started back up towards the castle. Cho fell into step beside him.

"Harry," she said, "Do you want to spend some time together in the library tonight?"

Harry glanced at her a bit uncomfortably. "I can't tonight Cho, I'm sorry."

Cho glanced over at Ginny walking in front of them with Dean. "Oh? You have plans, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm really sorry Cho. I have to meet with Professor Dumbledore and I am not sure how long it will be before we are finished."

Cho chuckled. "It's ok Harry. I guess I can forgive being passed over as long as it is for the Headmaster. We can do it another time. Thanks for inviting me to watch, I always love watching you fly….as long as you aren't playing against us at the time."

Harry smiled back at her and walked the rest of the way to the castle in contemplative silence.

* * *

It was almost time for his Occlumency lesson with Dumbledore, he supposed he had better get going. Harry had been sitting in a chair in the common room thinking. Fiona had flown down and perched in his lap, singing softly to him. He stroked her golden feathers as he listened. '_I know girl, I know you're right, but I don't know what to do.'_

Hermione walked up beside him. "Did you say something Harry?"

"Oh, sorry, no," Harry said, "I was talking to Fiona is all. I better go meet with Dumbledore, see you guys later."

Hermione waved goodbye as Harry went through the portrait hole towards the Headmaster's office. As he approached a turn down a long hallway he heard hushed angry voices. He slowed and tried to listen. He could barely make out a young man arguing with an older man. _'…my father—he knows—can't keep hiding—never get away with it—don't be an idiot…' _Harry carefully peeked around the corner to see the unmistakable forms of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape stalking up the hallway. Harry thought to himself, 'I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time before they were conspiring something together.' He ran the rest of the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He walked up to the staircase and muttered 'Sugar Quills'. The large stone phoenix began to turn and carried him up to the office doors.

Dumbledore called for him to come in before Harry could even knock. "Come in, Harry. Have a seat. Care for a lemon drop?"

"Sure, thanks. Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked."

"Nonsense, dear boy, you are right on time. Have you settled into classes already?"

"It certainly has been a hectic start. Classes are much more demanding already this year," Harry frowned. "We had quidditch trials today and our first DA meeting is tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent, I assume that Professor Cochrann has been helpful, then?"

"I am supposed to meet her early for the meeting to discuss plans. Professor, if I may ask, where did you find her for the teaching position. I understand she was an auror?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Yes, she was an auror. Of course, she hasn't been active for several years. We were quite fortunate to get her for the position."

Harry laughed. "Honestly sir, most of us were beginning to think the job was cursed. No one ever manages to hold on to it for more than a year it seems. How did you ever convince her?"

"As did I, Harry; as did I. She applied for the position. She was quite eager to get it actually, we were very lucky to get her. I hope she is able to help you as much as I hope." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the other side of the desk and sat across from Harry. "How have you been sleeping? Have you had any dreams you need to tell me about?"

"No sir, I haven't had any dreams of that nature. I have been practicing Occlumency before going to bed; relaxing, trying to empty and clear my mind and block outside intrusions."

"Very well then Harry. Since you know the basic principles we are going to work on strengthening your ability. When you have mastered it, I would like to move on to Legilimens skills. Now, I am going to try and probe into your mind. I won't go too far in the beginning. You try to block me out as soon as you feel it, understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He sat back in his chair and tried to clear his mind. He started to feel a warm, calm sensation as thoughts drifted through his mind. He could see himself meeting Ron for the first time on the Hogwart's Express, Hermione fixing his glasses for the first time, playing his first game of quidditch in his first year, flying high on his broom feeling exhilarated then watching Ginny start to fall…wait…no….push him out….Harry pushed his memories far down and concentrated with all his might until he saw Dumbledore fall back in his chair.

"Very good job detecting me and pushing me out, Mr. Potter, but you let me in too far in the first place. I am assuming that Ms. Weasley is well?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir, she is fine. I didn't notice you until it was too late. It felt different for you to invade my mind. It was so…warm and inviting, not painful and scary."

"Yes, Harry, that is the best way to get in. It isn't always going to feel badly. You have to learn to recognize it in all forms. Concentrate all your effort into walling off the intruder and banishing them from your mind. We will try again when you are ready."

"Yes sir, anytime you wish." Harry was preparing himself when he started to feel warm and relaxed again. He could see visions of his parents dying in a powerful green blast of light; himself as a small child, crying in a dark broom cupboard on Christmas morning; Cedric Diggory falling dead at the feet of Voldemort and Wormtail, Sirius reaching for him as he fell through the veil ...NO….NOT AGAIN….Harry tried to close his mind to the pain but only succeeded in collapsing into a heap on the floor; his body heaving in pain.

Dumbledore slowly lowered himself to Harry. "I am so sorry, dear boy. I had to do it. Voldemort will not give you warning. He will not look for happy memories. You must learn to overcome the pain and control your own mind against intrusion. Do you understand what I am trying to do?"

Harry slowly looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "Yes sir, I understand. There are so many…painful…memories. But they are mine. They make me who I am, and no one should ever be able to use them against me." Harry struggled to his feet.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "That's exactly right, Harry. I want you to practice every night before you go to bed. You should also take time to meditate once a day, clear your mind and relax. Once you become comfortable with your own self and mind, it will be easier for you to recognize an outside intrusion and to be able to protect yourself. Now, you have a busy day tomorrow. If you are sure you are alright, then off you go and get some rest. We will meet again next week. If you have any concerns or questions please feel free to come to me."

Harry briefly thought of the encounter he witnessed between Snape and Malfoy, but decided not to say anything about it until he had more to go on than simply suspicions. "Goodnight then, Professor. And thank you."

Harry hurried back to his common room. He was eager to tell Ron and Hermione about what he had seen in that hallway…he just knew that they weren't going to believe it.

* * *

Harry headed to the Room of Requirement early the next afternoon. He needed to be there early to meet with Professor Cochrann and he wanted to be sure everything was set up. He wondered how many new people were going to show up this year. Most of the old members had already expressed interest in continuing. He wondered if any Slytherins were going to show up, and secretly hoped they wouldn't. He understood that the Houses needed to work together more now than ever, but he still didn't trust them; especially after what he saw yesterday. Ron had believed him right away when he told them about yesterday's incident. Hermione, of course, tried to reason that it must have been something other than what it looked like. 'She is always so willing to trust someone just because they are a teacher' Harry thought. He was sure they were up to something, and he was going to be watching them closely.

Harry neared a spot in the wall and slowed down. He walked back and forth three times thinking, "I need a room that a large group of people can use to practice advanced defense spells and dueling techniques." A door appeared and Harry went in to get ready. The room, as always, was exactly what he needed. It was large, with several large stuffed pillows for people to sit on. In one corner there were several of what Harry presumed to be some sort of practice dummies. There were several long tables along the walls with refreshments and other various items that might be needed for spell work. Professor Cochrann walked into the room as Harry was making his final inspections.

"Hello, Professor. Did you have trouble finding the room?" Harry asked.

"No, it was exactly where you said it would be. This is very nice Harry. I didn't even know this room existed in the castle. It's quite handy, indeed."

"Yeah, it's great. We used it all last year. I see this year the room provided what I think are practice dummies." Harry pointed to the far corner.

"That's exactly what those are, Harry. We used them in Auror training classes. The more advanced the student, the more difficult the duel becomes. Would you like me to show you how they work?"

Harry grinned at her. "Yes ma'am, that would be brilliant, thank you. I would like to at least look like I know what I am doing when the others get here."

Professor Cochrann moved one of the dummies into position. "Now Harry, you just face the dummy and hold your wand at the ready. It will engage you at the level you are fighting at and will gradually step up the attack as you improve. It will never use an unforgivable curse, but all other curses and jinxes will be genuine. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I have it." Harry pulled his wand at the ready and waited. "Professor," Harry turned his head and looked at her, "do you think— "Harry was suddenly knocked backwards and his wand flew neatly out of his hand.

"By the way Harry, the practice dummy's spells are non-verbal. You won't know what is coming at you."

Harry grimaced as he got up and retrieved his wand. "I see that, thanks." Harry stood, stretched his limbs and centered himself; then turned to face the target again with his wand at the ready.

Devyn Cochrann watched with interest. The duel began simply enough. There were a few spells volleyed back and forth as Harry adjusted to it. Within a few moments, the spells began to fly at a faster rate. People began to come in for the start of the meeting. Professor Cochrann pointed for them all to have a seat quietly. Harry seemed to be oblivious of his newly acquired audience. The air surrounding him was beginning to crackle and glow as the dummy began firing off spells two at a time. Devyn had never seen anyone move so fast. Harry was dodging spells that were coming at him from all different directions at once. He had dropped and rolled to his left only to spring up and fire off two more spells when it happened—Cho had come into the room and seeing Harry fighting had cried out his name—he looked in her direction and a blast of red sparks cut across his right shoulder, slicing it open. Harry dropped his wand and the dummy went silent.

"Harry!" Ginny ran forward and gingerly touched his shoulder. "You're bleeding; you have to go to the hospital wing."

Harry looked up at her. "Yeah, I guess I am. I got distracted for a minute. That was brilliant though, did you see it?"

Ron rushed up beside him. "That was amazing Harry. What is that thing, anyway?"

"It's a dueling practice dummy. They should come in really handy for learning I should think."

Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him. "Oh, I was so scared. It was all going so fast!"

Cho was crying again. "Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you, it just startled me so when I saw you. Are you ok?"

Professor Cochrann leaned over to look at Harry's shoulder. "I am afraid you are going to miss your first meeting Harry. This needs to be tended to." She examined the freely bleeding wound. "It's pretty deep."

A flash of golden light burst in front of Harry and Fiona hovered before him and begun to sing. Harry offered her his arm and she gently landed and softly cried pearly tears onto his shoulder. Within minutes the injury was completely healed. Harry stroked the golden bird on the neck and thanked her. "It's ok Professor. I am quite alright. Fiona takes wonderful care of me." Harry smiled at her.

Professor Cochrann looked warily at Harry. "Well, if you are sure, then. I guess you should get started. I will just stay and watch for awhile to be sure you don't need me."

Harry finally took a good look around the room. There were at least twice as many students here as last year. He even noticed a few Slytherins. He wondered how many of the new people were actually interested in helping the war effort and how many were just here to find out if all they had heard about him was true. He stood at the front of the room to address everyone. "Welcome everybody. I am glad to see some new faces as well as all of our returning members. Sorry I wasn't able to greet you as you came in. I guess I got carried away with one of our new dueling targets."

Seamus popped up in the back and shouted, "It's ok Harry, that was wicked! Do we all get a go at it?" Several others voiced interest as well.

"Well," said Harry, "I imagine so. First things first, though. To all of our returning members, welcome back. You will remember the confidentiality agreement we had last year, Hermione has drawn up a new one and she assures me it is even more hideous than last year." Several people laughed at the memory of what happened to Marietta Edgecombe the previous year when she broke the contract by revealing DA secrets to Umbridge. "For all the new members, while this club is no longer forced to operate in secret, it is still vital that we keep our members protected. These are harsh times, people that stay here have to be able to trust each other and our lives may depend on it one day. What goes on in here stays in here. Therefore, all members are required to sign our confidentiality contract. It is a charmed document. If anyone speaks of what happens in here to anyone other than each other or the Headmaster himself, you can believe that dire consequences will befall you. Hermione is quite clever, don't underestimate her. Now, anyone that is not willing to sign this should probably leave now." A group of about ten Slytherins sneered, got up and left. "Alright now, anyone else leaving? Hermione will begin passing around the contract to sign while Ron goes over some group objectives."

Harry walked over to the side of the room where Professor Cochrann was standing. As he stood and talked to her Fiona had flown over to land on Harry's arm once again. "Do you have any suggestions for us Professor?"

Professor regarded Harry closely. "No, I don't think so for now. I just wanted to observe what you were doing last year first. Maybe then I can offer something different." She looked down at Fiona. "Your bird is very protective. You don't see many wizards that own a phoenix. A golden one at that…they are very rare…I can only think of one other wizard that had one; and that is legend, of course."

Harry stroked Fiona's feathers. "I don't own her. She chooses to stay with me and I am grateful for her companionship."

"I see," said Professor Cochrann. "she is beautiful, nonetheless."

Hermione walked up to Professor Cochrann. "Professor, if you can sign this please. As you can see, it is a standard confidentiality agreement."

Devyn looked up at Harry. "I have to sign this also?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Well yes ma'am, everyone needs to sign it, even me, no exceptions."

"I see. Very good, trust no one Potter." She smiled quickly as she signed her name with a flourish.

Harry moved back to the front of the room. "Now that we have all taken care of that business, let's start by dividing up into three groups. It would be a big help if some of our older members could spread themselves out between all groups to assist the new ones." As people began to divide up, Harry walked over to the only remaining three Slytherins in the bunch. Blaise Zabini stood with two other boys that Harry recognized but didn't know their names. "Hello Blaise." Harry extended his hand towards him. Blaise reluctantly shook it. "It's good to see you here."

"Do you mean that Harry? Or are you just saying that?" Blaise asked.

"No Blaise," Harry answered, "I really do mean that. I think it's important for all of us to stand together now. No matter what house you are in. We all have a common enemy, do we not?"

Blaise stared at Harry for a moment. "You know, not everyone in Slytherin supports The Dark Lord. We are taking a chance just by being here. We hope to lead some others in our house by example. There are more of us than of them, they are just afraid to come forward in support of you."

"I can't say I blame them for that. Hopefully we can all lead by example." Harry smiled at them.

After the others witnessed Harry's open acceptance of Blaise and his friends they were more easily welcomed into their groups. Harry instructed each group to start out with basic spells and working with them on shielding. Ron and Hermione circulated around the room helping where needed. By the end of the meeting everyone had been able to produce a good, strong shield.

Harry moved back up to the front of the room. "Good job everyone! You were all able to produce a strong shield today. Curses and jinxes are important, as is strategy, but a good defense shield will save your hide someday. We will announce next meeting, but I am anticipating about every two weeks or so. We have a lot of quidditch schedules to take into account also!" Several people laughed at that statement. "OK, see you all in at the next meeting, any questions or suggestions please let me know."

As people started filing out of the room Professor Cochrann walked up behind Harry. "Nice job Harry. Most of these people look like they would follow you anywhere and do anything you asked of them."

Harry looked over at her. "Only because they know I would do the same for them, and that I intend to. That's a promise and they know that."

Professor Cochrann nodded slowly and looked into his eyes. "I believe that is absolutely true Harry. I'll take my leave of you now, goodnight."

* * *

In a dark, musty room lit only by sporadic torchlight, Voldemort sat waiting. Wormtail approached quickly, ushering in a slim, black cloaked figure.

Voldemort rose and spoke. "What do you have to tell me? And for your sake, it had better be good."

"My lord, it is going to be more difficult than I anticipated. I know I can never turn him, we can only destroy him."

Voldemort raged, "I have asked a simple thing from you; and yet, you continue to fail me!"

"F-forgive me, my Lord. It cannot be helped. He is much more powerful than we thought; even more so than he realizes. He is constantly surrounded by people. He has many friends that are willing to die for him if necessary, just as he willing to do so for them. It will not be easy."

"EXCUSES! I am tired of excuses! You will deliver Potter to me, or you will wish that I would kill you instead!" Voldemort pointed his wand and cried, "CRUCIO!" All that could be heard was tortured screaming in the night as the black-cloaked figure hit the ground writhing in agony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard disclaimer:** The idea and characters of the Harry Potter universe are not mine, I could only wish.

* * *

The portrait hole opened and Ginny and Hermione walked in. "Ginny, you are just going to have to tell him. You can't keep on like this," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "I know, I just don't know what to do."

Hermione looked around the common room as they walked in.

"Where is everyone? It's never this empty in here."

At that moment, Gryffindors starting jumping out from behind the furniture and curtains yelling, "Surprise!" Loud pops with streamers filled the air over her head and people came towards her from all directions singing, "Happy birthday to you….happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Hermione….happy birthday to you…." Hermione was swept up in a round of hugs and kisses. Seamus made a remark under his breath about spanking the birthday girl that quickly earned him a box to the head from Ron.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "Ginny, you kept me out late on purpose! I thought everyone forgot my birthday this year. You guys are the greatest!"

Ginny hugged her best friend, "How could we forget your birthday? Everyone put together an absolute feast of junk food and butterbeer just for you. I have been looking forward to it all day!"

Music started playing in the background and a few couples started to dance. Harry walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Happy birthday, Hermione. Did we manage to surprise you?" Harry grinned widely at her.

"Of course you did! How long have you guys been planning this? I can't believe I didn't notice anything."

"Ron and Ginny did most of the work actually," Harry said. "They did a brilliant job, I think."

Hermione looked around the common room which was now filled with streamers and balloons. A large table filled with food and drinks was on one side of the room and a small table loaded with gifts stood next to it. People were milling around talking, eating and laughing. She was swept onto a makeshift dance floor again and again until she was nearly dizzy from it. Soon, people were calling for her to cut the cake and open her gifts. After everyone was served a large slice of chocolate butter crème cake, Hermione started opening gifts. Many of the gifts met with 'ohhhs and ahhhs' from the girls and laughter from the guys. She opened the box from Ginny and pulled out a delicate dark blue silk nightdress with little thin straps. Hermione blushed as several of the boys let loose with whistles. She hurriedly placed it back in the box as she thanked Ginny with a grin. She opened her box from Harry next. Inside she found a beautiful silver quill and ink.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely, thank you!' Hermione hugged him.

"You're welcome Hermione. It's charmed to work sort of like a Qwik Quotes Quill, only it actually writes what you tell it too," he laughed. "I thought it might come in handy for your homework and for taking notes for the DA."

She opened the box from Ron next. From inside she pulled out some chocolate from Honeydukes, her favorite of course. Then she spotted a long thin box at the bottom of the larger one. She pulled it out and opened it, followed by gasps from the girls sitting nearby. She lifted out a thin gold bracelet with a single charm of a cat dangling from it. Hermione smiled. "Oh Ron, I love it. It reminds me of Crookshanks. Could you help me put it on?"

Ron blushed furiously and stood up. "Umm, sure…can I have it?"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled. He stood up also and turned to Parvati and asked her dance. "Let's kick this party in gear guys."

Everyone moved off to the dance floor and left Ron and Hermione standing alone. Ron made a mental note to thank Harry later.

Hermione held out her wrist for Ron to hook the bracelet on. "I really do like it, thanks." She smiled broadly at him.

Ron hooked the bracelet around her wrist and blushed. "I saw it when we were in Diagon Alley before school started. It reminded me of you, so I bought it." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and stammered, "So, you umm…want to dance? If you aren't too tired already…I mean…you don't have to…"

"No, it's ok, I would love to dance with you Ronald," Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled as he watched his two best friends across the room slowly dancing together. '_It's about time Ron did something, it would be so great if they got together—it's what they both want---its so obvious.' _He had to admit that he did wonder sometimes how things would change between them all if that happened, but he would deal with it when the time came; and he was sure that time was coming soon.

Ginny walked up and stood beside him. "They look good together don't they?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

Ginny smiled. "Sometimes it takes forever for people to see what's standing right in front of them." She moved to stand in front of Harry and looked up at him. "Dance with me Harry, you haven't asked me all night."

Harry looked down at her. "I didn't think Dean would appreciate it if I did."

"Well, seeing that he doesn't have anything to say about it, I guess it doesn't matter if he likes it or not. He doesn't own me. We are friends Harry; he just needs to accept that. So dance with me."

Harry slid his arm around Ginny's waist and led her out onto the floor. She turned, slipped her hands around his waist and moved close to him. They began to dance. Harry's mind was racing; he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He only knew it didn't feel this way when he held Cho in his arms. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and he was overcome with the scent of lilies. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as her small hand slid up his back.

Ginny turned her head towards Harry's ear and said, "See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle when her warm breath brushed his ear. He saw Dean glaring at him from the other side of the room but he just didn't care. He didn't ever want to let her go. Then he saw Ron. Ron was still dancing with Hermione but he was staring at Harry intently with a hard look on his face. Harry moved away from Ginny quickly.

"Ummm, thanks for the dance Ginny, but I think I need to get to bed. It's late and I …uhhh…have class in the morning…it was…fun."

Ginny looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Did I do something wrong, Harry?"

"No, no…not at all. I just hadn't realized how late it had gotten is all. Goodnight Ginny."

Harry beat a hasty retreat upstairs. He sat on the side of his bed and Fiona flew over to sit next to him. He stroked her golden feathers. "What am I going to do girl? This can't be happening. She's Ron's sister, he'll kill me. Hell, all her brothers will kill me. What am I going to do about Cho? I can't keep this up with her. Something about it just doesn't feel right." Harry stood up and stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed. He decided he better at least look like he was sleeping before Ron got upstairs for the night.

* * *

Harry was sitting in transfiguration class trying desperately to change his pincushion into a porcupine. He pointed his wand at it, flicked his wrist to left and swirled it once muttering, "Cessum Acupulvinus!" He looked down in irritation as his pincushion sprouted short little legs and scurried around his desk. He looked over at Ron. At least he wasn't faring much better; his only grew a tail and a few whiskers. Hermione, of course, had a perfect porcupine wandering around her desktop. He glanced up again to find Ron staring at him.

Ron leaned over and whispered, "Harry, we have to talk. You can't keep avoiding me like this."

'_Yes I can_,' Harry thought to himself. _'I have been managing to avoid the subject for the last two weeks quite nicely.' _He pretended to concentrate intently over his porcupine for the next twenty minutes.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class. "That will be all for today students. You may pack your things away and get ready to leave. I want two feet of parchment on the transfiguration of mammals and the magical properties of the porcupine. You are dismissed, except for Mr. Potter. May I see you for a moment Mr. Potter?

Harry nodded to his friends, "Go on, I'll catch you up." He walked up to the front of the room. "Yes ma'am. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, have a seat. How is quidditch practice going?"

"Terrific, Professor, our new players are working out splendidly. I think we are in for another good year. Is that all you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, not completely. I have a few questions I need to ask you Harry."

Harry looked surprised at the use of his first name. "Yes, ma'am; anything I can help with?"

"Tell me Harry, have you ever been able to change your appearance at all? Magically, I mean of course."

"Well, I'm not sure if this is exactly what you mean; but when I was a kid, whenever my Aunt Petunia would cut my hair it would look exactly like this again the next morning. It used to make her so mad that she finally stopped cutting it."

"That's exactly what I mean Harry. Professor Dumbledore thinks you may have the ability to perform the animagus transformation. He wants me to begin instructing you as soon as possible."

Harry looked surprised. "But Professor, I'm not old enough to register until next year. How long will it take?"

"Well, that depends entirely on you, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster will take care of registration issues for you. We will start next week; I want you to read up on the animagus transformation before our meeting. The Headmaster informs me that you have access to some books that might be able to help you. Off you go then, and be prepared to get started when we meet again."

Harry ran all the way to common room and barely had time to change into his quidditch robes and meet up with Ron who was already on the way down to the pitch for practice. "Hey, Ron, wait up."

"Oi! There you are Harry. I wondered if you were going to be late. You're not in trouble with McGonagall are you?"

"No, she just wanted to tell me about something. I will tell you and Hermione later. We need to make another trip to the _private _library for something. I need some specific information that I am hoping I can find there."

Ron looked seriously at Harry. "Harry, we need to talk…about Ginny."

Harry looked away. "Yeah, we do. I know. What do you want me to say to you Ron?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. I saw the way you were looking at her the other night at the party. You looked like you could positively eat her alive. I know that look."

"You mean that same look you get when you look at Hermione?" Harry snickered.

"This has nothing to do with Hermione. It isn't the same thing and you know it. How can you look at her like that and still be seeing Cho?"

Harry looked sad. "I know Ron. You're right, but I have to be honest with you. I quite fancy your sister. I tried not to, but I do. If you want to punch me right here I wont blame you. If you tell me to stay away from her I will. If you feel there is someone better for her, then I will respect your wishes. I won't like it, but I will do it."

"Harry, I just don't want her to be hurt. She has liked you ever since she was a little girl. I won't stand for her to be heartbroken, not even by you, mate. If you have forgotten, you have a girlfriend."

"Yes, and she has a boyfriend." Harry looked downcast. "I won't do anything Ron, I promise. I won't come between her and Dean. That's her decision. But I am going to have to do something about Cho. I don't know what I was thinking. It seemed like I couldn't think straight around her in the beginning. Now something about it just doesn't feel right. I need to break it off, but I don't want to hurt her."

Ron nodded. "You have too many bad memories together. Maybe that's what drew you to her again; the feeling that you needed to make something up to her."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you are probably right. When did you get so smart anyway?" He looked over at Ron. "So, what's up with you and Hermione?"

Ron blushed. "Nothing is up, why do you ask?"

"Oh come on, now who isn't being honest?"

Ron looked away. "Well you know, she is my best friend next to you. So, of course I like her. You know…"

Harry laughed. "Ron, everybody knows. You are the only one that doesn't."

"No, I do know. But Harry, I'm scared. Scared of how things will change between the three of us. I'm scared that you will be angry if I ask her out. I'm scared that she will say no. I think it's better for everyone if things stay just the way they are now."

"You know Ron, I love Hermione. She is the closest thing to a sister I have ever had. I don't want to see her hurt either. But I can't think of anyone else I would trust her with more than you. I bet if you just talked to her, you would find that she feels the same way about you."

"Thanks mate, that means a lot to me for you to say that. I wouldn't even know what to say to her."

Harry grinned. "Well, I think you already made points with her birthday gift, mate. It was a brilliant gift. She really loved it."

"Thanks, I feel better now that we got it all out in the open now. If it makes you feel any better, I hope she dumps Dean soon. I never liked the way he looks at her anyway." Ron stopped and looked at Harry. "I am not sure I want to see you look at her that way either, she is still my baby sister after all."

Harry laughed. "That's understandable. It feels weird for me to see you look at Hermione that way too."

Ron patted Harry briskly on the back. "Oh well, let's put these people through a tough practice, we need to be ready for our first match!"

Harry and Ron walked onto the pitch and started going over new strategies and plays for the season with the rest of the team. By the time practice was over they were tired and sore, but it looked like this was going to shape up to be one of the best teams ever.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the better part of the afternoon in Gryffindor's private library. Harry explained to them that Professor Dumbledore wanted him to start learning the animagus transformation.

Hermione looked dumbstruck. "Wow, Harry, that's amazing. You're going to get private tutoring from Professor McGonagall herself. You'll have to tell us absolutely everything. I am so jealous."

"Well, hopefully I can do it. It's supposed to be very complex. There has to be something in one of these books about it. McGonagall expects me to read up on it before our first lesson."

They spent the next hour going through books looking for some reference to the subject. Harry had found a particularly good book about concentrating magical energy to use for wandless magic. He decided to take that one back to his dorm for further reading. Ron was sitting at the table reading a book about military strategy.

Hermione walked out from behind a stack of books, her eyes shining. "I just love it in here, I could spend hours!" She was carrying several large, heavy books. "Harry I think I found something you can use."

Harry moved over to the table next to Hermione and sat down. "Leave it to you to find just the book I need."

Hermione laughed. "Well, this one seems to deal quite a bit with wandless magic, but it also talks about the animagus transformation. Apparently some of the same principles apply to both. There are even some handwritten notes in the margins. I wonder if any of them were written by Gryffindor himself."

Harry started leafing through the book. "This is amazing Hermione. Thanks."

I would also like to take these two with me for some further reading, if you don't mind Harry. There are a few defense spells I'd like to study and some magical theory chapters in this book look promising as well."

"Of course, take what you need. I really do believe that the answers lie in this room somewhere….we just need to find them. Did you find anything you can use Ron?"

"Yeah, I think so Harry. This book is all about military strategies. It's fascinating really. It reminds me a lot of like playing chess. It's ok if I borrow this one and study it some more?"

"Sure, if you think it will help you, take it. I have to meet with Dumbledore tonight so we better head back, I don't want to be late."

Harry helped gather up books and they started back towards the common room. "Ron, do you think you can carry this book back for me? I am going to go on over to the Headmaster's office from here."

"Sure, mate, it's no problem. See you later then, good luck." Ron and Hermione turned towards the common room and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "That was very good, Harry, very good. You are able to block me much faster now. I wasn't able to see anything before you detected me. How do you feel?"

"Not bad, it still takes a lot of effort; but it's getting easier. I have been practicing and meditating like you suggested."

"That's excellent, very good job. I understand Professor McGonagall has spoken to you about you lessons with her?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, "we are supposed to start next week. I was surprised when she told me you had suggested it sir."

"I believe that you have the ability to accomplish it. If so, it could be a useful tool for you in this war, as well as a disguise when needed. I believe I will be able to convince the Minister to hold off on your registration due to security reasons. It's best not to tell anyone else about this Harry." He added with a twinkle in eyes, "Except of course, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, since I am already sure that you have told them."

Harry grinned. "Well, yes, actually I did tell them already. I won't say anything to anyone else, though."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "I will be seeing Remus later this week and wanted to inform him of what has been happening with you. I trust that would be alright with you, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, I was going to tell him everything next time I saw him anyway."

"Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me about before we adjourn for the night?"

Harry paused for a moment before speaking. "Well, actually sir, yes there is. I wasn't going to say anything, but I am convinced there is something going on. I saw Snape and Malfoy in the hallway together the other night. They are definitely up to something. I know you trust him sir, but…."

"Yes, Harry, Professor Snape has my complete trust. I know what you think you saw. But remember Harry, things are not always as they seem."

"But sir, I heard them together. It was very suspicious. I really think you should check into it."

"You will just have to trust me Harry. I am well aware of what is going on. Now if there isn't anything else, it's getting late and you should be off to bed. I'll say goodnight."

Harry could see he was being dismissed so he said goodnight and trudged out the door. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore continued to trust Snape. He knew what heard and it sounded pretty fishy to him. Just because Dumbledore trusted him, didn't mean he had to.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of activity. It was hard to believe the end of October was already here. He had been putting in extra time with the practice dummies in addition to the time spent during DA meetings. He was definitely seeing improvement. The last practice session he didn't even need to use his wand for last half of the fight. His lessons with Professor McGonagall were moving slower than he expected though. He had already decided on the form he would attempt, but wasn't ready to tell her in case he couldn't manage it. His first lesson all he was able to do after an hour of strenuous concentration was to grow his fingernails on one hand a few inches. Occlumency was at least faring better. He was able to guard against any intrusion into his mind with little effort now. Dumbledore wanted to start training him to be a Legilimens next. The first quidditch game of the season against Slytherin was just around the corner and Ron was nearly driving everyone crazy with his fanatical approach to training. Harry even overheard Ginny telling her brother in a not-so-nice way to remember that he was not the team captain. Harry had to admit though that Ron is a brilliant strategist. Some of his new plays were very good and he figured that Slytherin was going to be done for. With all that going on, plus the effort of continuing to avoid Cho as much as possible, it's no wonder that the month had just slipped past.

As Harry walked to the DA meeting with Ron and Hermione he thought about the predicament he found himself in with Cho. He had already made up his mind to officially break it off with her. The last time he was with her she was acting so _fragile _again that he didn't have the heart to do it. He had every intention of it, and then she started talking about how much she needed him for strength and support and how lucky she was to have him that he just couldn't do it. It wasn't right to keep leading her on though, he was going to do it next chance he got.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "You alright there Harry?" She knew how much Harry disliked Halloween. It was the anniversary of Voldemort murdering his parents and Harry was understandably morose on this day.

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, thanks Hermione. I just have too many things on my mind today I suppose. I'm good though. Let's just get this over with; I know everyone is looking forward to the feast tonight." They entered the Room of Requirement and started setting up for the meeting.

Once everyone arrived for the meeting Harry stood at the front of the room. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming. We want to try something that we feel will make us more organized and effective as a group. We are going to split up into groups. I will need a group of healers that will be able to go into a battle area, quickly fix up someone fallen and get them out safely. We are also going to need a group that will fight on the ground, you need to be very good with jinxes and hexes as well as have excellent defensive capabilities. The last we need a group that can attack from the air. I happen to know that there are currently some weapons being created just for this purpose. You lot are obviously going to need excellent flying skills as well as defensive capabilities. We are going to pass around slips of parchment for you to write which group you feel best equipped to be in, and we will try to accommodate everyone's wishes. At the next meeting we will have the groups worked out and Ron will get with each of you to start you on your practice training. Madame Pomfrey has agreed to sit in with the healers a few classes to teach some basic healing spells to hold them until a professional healer can take over. So, if there are no questions about that, let's split into pairs and work on jinxes and counter curses; we can also set up at least four people with practice dummies."

Everyone started moving into groups and soon purple and red hexes were zinging around the room. Professor Cochrann was standing off to the side observing so Harry joined her. "Professor, how are you this evening? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Good Harry, thanks for asking. You and your friends are doing a wonderful job here. I am really impressed. You should consider teaching professionally when you are out of school."

Harry shook his head. "Well, at this point, I will be happy to survive that long."

Devyn looked at him curiously. "You really believe that don't you? Well, if what I see here is any indication, I am more confident than ever that we will be fine." She looked off into the distance. "Your mother would be so proud of you, you know that?"

Harry turned to look at Professor Cochrann. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes, I did; quite well, actually. We were dorm mates. I was quite taken aback at how much you resemble your father; except for your eyes, of course. Lily had those same fiery green eyes."

Harry nodded sadly. "So, I've heard."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I can't believe I am talking about your parents to you on today of all days. I have to go anyway if you aren't going to need me for anything tonight. See you in class Harry."

Harry moved around the room helping others until it was time to leave. He had pretty much decided to just skip the feast and go back to his room. He wasn't really feeling much like socializing tonight. He was getting ready to leave when he saw Cho waiting for him.

He walked up to her. "Hi Cho. You did really great during practice today."

"Harry," Cho said with a pouty look, "aren't you even going to walk me to the Halloween feast?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Cho. I am not going to go, this isn't a good day for me and I just need to be alone right now. I hope you can understand."

"Well, no, I really can't Harry," she frowned, "all the other girls have their boyfriends walking with them. I waited for you to ask me all week and you never did. You seem to want to spend more time with Ron, Hermione and Ginny than with me!"

Harry sighed. "Cho, this really isn't a good time for me. You will just have to try and understand."

"What could be more important than walking your girlfriend to the feast Harry? Are you going to see _Ginny _again?" Cho asked angrily. "For someone that is so obviously not your type Harry, you sure spend a lot of time trailing after her."

Harry could feel his anger rising. "Cho, you really don't want to do this with me right now. It doesn't have to always be about you, you know. My parents were murdered on Halloween; forgive me for not being in the partying mood at the moment."

Cho frowned. "That was a terrible thing, Harry, but it happened years ago. It's about time for you to get over it and think about me for a change."

Harry just stared at her. "I can't believe you can be so self absorbed Cho, sometimes it needs to be about me and my feelings, not just yours all the time."

"Well maybe you just need to be a better boyfriend Harry. I always thought you were the type that did whatever was necessary to make other people happy. I am not happy Harry. I need more from you now. I need your strength and support. I just need you."

Harry stood back and watched her for a moment. "You know what? You are absolutely right. I am no good for you, Cho. You deserve much better than me. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Harry, wait….that's not what I meant! I wasn't breaking up with you…I just want you to pay more attention to me, that's all."

Harry shook his head, "No, this isn't working out. I can't give you what you want. It's better to just end it now before someone really gets hurt. I hope we can still be friends Cho." Harry walked out of the room with Cho glaring behind him.

Harry stormed into the common room just in time to hear Dean shouting at Ginny. "You never want to be alone with me anymore Ginny! If there is someone else, just tell me."

Ginny stood next to him her face growing redder by the minute. "Don't you dare speak to me like that Dean. That's the problem, you think you own me, but you don't. I won't have it I tell you."

Harry walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just going upstairs."

Dean raged, "Oh sure, interrupt, Harry. I am sure she would rather be with you anyway! She just plays me along because she knows that you won't have her."

Harry walked up to Dean and stared down at him. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, and it isn't any of my business. But don't you ever speak about Ginny in that tone of voice around me again. She deserves better than that; if you ask me, that's your whole problem. Now I have enough problems of my own today than for you to blame me for your relationship problems. I suggest you apologize to her," Harry growled, "and be grateful that I am the one that walked in here and not her brother." Harry turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his room.

* * *

He stripped off his clothes and fell into bed. He just wanted this day to be over. His head was pounding and he couldn't even think straight anymore. Before long, he felt himself flying. But he didn't feel like himself, he felt different somehow. He looked to his sides and saw an enormous wing span to either side of him. He smiled to himself; now this is an awesome dream….._'I must be dreaming in my intended animagus form_.' This was awesome! He felt so free and strong. Maybe this meant he was going to be able to accomplish it after all. Harry swooped and glided and enjoyed the ride. Then it began to turn dark. Harry looked below and realized that he wasn't sure where he was, so he started looking for landmarks. He soon saw he was flying over the Burrow. His head started to pound again as he noticed several dark cloaked figures moving out of the woods towards the house. Just as he was circling around for a better look a tall red-headed man came rushing out of the house towards them, wand raised. As Harry's forehead exploded in pain, the man fell dead in a flash of green light. Harry screamed in agony and felt himself plummeting towards the earth. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimer: **I can only aspire to be the creative mind that is JK Rowling, this world and characters are hers, not mine.

**Author's note: **I do want to publicly thank the readers that take some of their valuable time to review this work in progress. Your insights and advice are deeply appreciated (good and bad) and help me to make the story better. It really does help this writer to know that someone is actually reading! You guys are awesome.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron was attempting to grab Harry by the shoulders as he was thrashing around the bed. Harry jerked straight up and held his hand over his forehead. When he pulled his hand away, Ron could see the fresh blood trickling towards his flashing green eyes.

Harry heaved a big breath and shuddered; he looked at Ron with a wild look in his eyes. He jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his wand and called for Fiona. He looked around the room and noticed his shouting had woken everyone up. "Ron, go to Dumbledore, now, tell him to send help to the Burrow!"

"Wait, Harry, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"There's no time! Go now, Ron. There are Death Eaters at the Burrow, tell Dumbledore!" Fiona flew over to Harry and he grabbed her tail feathers. In a quick flash of golden light they were both gone.

Harry instantly found himself at the edge of the woods behind the Burrow. He turned toward the shouts and stepped out of the trees facing the house. He quickly counted at least seven death eaters. As he feared, he saw a fallen red-haired form lying at the edge of the front drive. He clearly could make out Charlie Weasley trapped behind a large tree trying to fight off two death eaters and either Fred or George trying to cover the front entrance of the house against two more death eaters. Harry swallowed the nerves that leapt into his throat and ran along the side of the house to help Charlie. He got close enough to see Charlie send a stunner spell that hit one of the death eaters squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards unconscious. At the same moment, a second death eater let loose with a jet of purple sparks that sent Charlie spinning into the air.

Harry aimed his wand and shouted "STUPEFY!" The death eater fell backwards and collapsed into a motionless heap.

Harry felt the air around him start to buzz. He dropped and rolled to the right just as a shower of red sparks flew right through where he had been standing. He jumped behind the tree and looked to his left to see one of the death eaters that had been advancing on the front door turned to face him now. George (or was it Fred?) was still trying to hold off two more.

Harry aimed at the first one yelling, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The death eater's wand flew from his hand and immediately Fred (or was it George?) hit him with a stunner and the death eater crashed to the ground.

"Harry! It's Fred! Where did you come from?" Fred ducked to avoid another stream of purple and blue sparks.

George came charging out of the house and quickly disarmed and stunned one more death eater. Three more were slowly advancing on them and firing spells at random. George was hit across the shoulder with a lash of purple sparks that threw him to the ground. Fred charged the death eater and they simultaneously fired straight-on stunners knocking each other out cold.

The remaining death eater turned towards Harry and lifted his wand. Before he could even think about it, Harry had fired a curse over the man's shoulder that knocked his hood and mask off. There stood Lucius Malfoy sneering at him. Lucius pointed his wand towards the sky and cried, "Morsmordre!" Harry felt his anger growing as he lunged for him, but with a quick _pop! _Lucius was gone and Harry landed on the ground where he had been standing a fraction of a second before.

George stood up slowly and moved towards Fred. He pointed his wand at him and said, "Ennervate!" Fred slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

George knelt next to his brother, "Are you alright, Fred? You gave me quite a nasty scare."

""Yeah," Fred shook his head slightly. "How did you get here Harry?"

"My phoenix," Harry replied. Fiona flew over to Harry, appeared to look him over for injuries and then landed on George's shoulder. She started to sing softly and cry pearly tears onto his wounds.

Charlie had come around and walking towards them. "Are you lot alright? Everything happened so fast I lost track of where you all were. Harry, how did you know to come here? Why are you here in the first place? You could have been killed. Ron didn't come with you did he?"

"No, he was going to tell Dumbledore to send help. I was dreaming and I saw….was someone else here?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, we are expecting Percy though. He asked to meet us here tonight. Apparently he has decided what a prat he was being and wanted to apologize."

Harry blanched and started to stand. "Oh, Merlin…"

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Fred asked.

Just then, several loud pops sounded all around them. Scattered around the front yard, with wands drawn, appeared Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Molly ran towards her sons hugging them all tightly. "Are you all alright? What happened?" She pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Dumbledore told us you saw the house under attack and to send help. Oh thank Merlin you are alright! You shouldn't have come alone Harry, it was too dangerous. But thank you for helping the boys, I am so grateful."

Bill pointed over the house. "The Mark… is everyone alright?"

Harry shook his head and slowly walked around the corner of the house towards the drive. Molly was walking close behind when he heard her scream and rush past him. She dropped to her knees beside the fallen form and started sobbing. Arthur and the Weasley brothers all gathered around them to look down upon the lifeless face of Percy Weasley.

Harry and the others kept a respectful distance to allow the family a moment together to grieve. Harry suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and a strange humming in the air around him. He turned towards the spot where the death eater that Charlie had knocked out had been. He saw the man slowly rising unnoticed and lifting his wand in the direction of Molly Weasley.

Time seemed to slow as Harry watched a flash of purple and green sparks fly from the tip of the death eater's wand and fly towards Molly Weasley; the closest thing to a mother he has known. He sprang up and before anyone even saw him move, he stood in front of her with his hand raised yelling, "NOOOOO!"

Everyone turned just in time to see Harry raise his hand in front of him while a pulsing, emerald green glow surrounded him and Mrs. Weasley. The curse struck the shield in front of him and quickly deflected back towards the death eater that cast it. With a horrified scream, the death eater fell to the ground, cleanly sliced down the center of his chest, dead.

Molly looked up at Harry, who stood over her trembling with anger and fear. She stood up and gathered him into her arms just as he began to fall.

Harry awoke a few minutes later to find himself cradled in Lupin's arms. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Welcome back, Harry. You had me worried there for a moment." Remus said.

Harry abruptly sat up, "Mrs. Weasley! Percy…..where are they?"

"They have all been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Charlie and Fred appeared to have only slight injuries. It appears that your bird completely healed George already; it must have been a pretty bad wound. Molly and Arthur have gone with them. It was already too late to do anything for Percy, Harry."

Dumbledore came over to stand next to them. "Harry, tell me what happened. How did you know to come here tonight?"

"I saw it happening, I was dreaming and I saw the attack start. I sent Ron to get you and I just got here as fast as I could."

Lupin frowned, "Harry, you shouldn't have come here alone. You could have been killed."

Harry looked over to where Mad-Eye was looking at the dead death eater that was still sprawled on the ground. "Well, apparently instead of being killed I was the one doing the killing," Harry said in a quiet voice.

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That man is dead by his own hand, Harry. He would have killed Molly if you had not done what you did. We do need to talk about it later though, alright?"

Harry just nodded his head and looked away.

Mad-Eye had removed the hood and mask from the fallen death eater. "Dumbledore, you might want to see this."

Harry followed Dumbledore over and looked down into the face of Rodolphus LeStrange. "Isn't that Bellatrix's husband?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is Harry." He turned towards Tonks and Mad-eye. "Let's get him out of here. I need to see to Harry and make arrangements for the Weasleys. It is obviously unsafe for them to remain here any longer, for now."

Lupin said, "I am going to St. Mungo's with you and Harry. Mad-Eye and Tonks, you are ok with taking care of this?"

Tonks nodded. Mad-eye poked his boot at Rodolphus LeStrange, "I don't think he is going to put up much of a fight. We'll be fine."

Harry called Fiona to him. She flew over and landed on his arm."I'm OK now, girl. Go on back to Hogwart's and I will see you there later, alright?" Fiona sang softly to him and nuzzled his face, then in a golden flash, she was gone.

Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry. "Incredible companions, aren't they, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she is. I can't imagine not having her around now."

Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore headed into the Weasley house and walked to the fireplace to floo over to St. Mungo's. They stepped into the green flames and in seconds walked out into the hospital waiting area.

Arthur Weasley was pacing around the room. Professor McGonagall had joined them, along with Ron and Ginny. Ron was sitting in stony silence while Ginny sat nearby with red-rimmed eyes.

Dumbledore walked quickly up to Arthur Weasley and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Are Charlie and the twins going to be alright, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, it would seem so. They should be finished shortly, only minor injuries, thank Merlin. Molly is with them now. I don't even want to think what might have happened if Harry had not shown up when he did."

Harry walked over to where Ron was standing staring out the window. I am so sorry mate," Harry said, "I don't even know what to say."

Ron pulled his lips into a tight line. "That just proves my point of what a complete prat he always was. Of any of the times he could have picked to come to the house and make up, he had to pick that time. He couldn't even apologize right."

Harry stared at his friend with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Ginny walked up behind them and snapped at Ron. "Shame on you, Ron, how can you say something like that? I better not hear you talking like that in front of Mum. She is heartbroken enough without you adding to it."

Ron hung his head low. "I know Ginny. But it isn't right. Just when our family was going to be able to move on together again, it was taken away. Now we will never have the chance."

Harry looked at his friends and sank deeper into himself. This was his fault, if he wasn't their friend, Voldemort would not have targeted them. He turned his head and started to walk away.

"Harry," Ginny stopped him, "I want to thank you. I might have lost another brother if you had not been there." She stepped up and hugged him tightly. She felt Harry pulling back from her. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry shook his sadly. "Don't thank me Gin. I am the one that needs to apologize to all of you. I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, especially to you all."

"What are you getting on about, Harry?" Ron looked at him. "You couldn't possibly have known this was going to happen."

Molly walked into the waiting area followed by Charlie and the twins. She walked up to her husband and hugged him. "We are all checked out and ready to go, Arthur. Thanks for coming Albus and Remus. She nodded at Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for bringing Ron and Ginny, Minerva. I appreciate it. I needed to see that they were safe and unharmed."

Dumbledore walked up to Molly and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's quite alright. Anything you need, we are here for you."

Molly looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Albus, thank you all. It's hard to lose Percy now, especially when we were reconciling as a family. But at least it didn't happen while we were still estranged. It would have made it unbearable."

Ginny walked over to hug her Mum and whispered something into her ear. Molly nodded her head and patted Ginny on the arm.

"Harry, Arthur and I would like a moment alone with you, if you don't mind."

Harry nodded. This is what he had been dreading. He figured he might as well get it over with, he knew that they were going to ask him to leave their family alone now, and he couldn't blame them a bit for it. Harry followed them to a group of chairs on the other side of the room and sat down.

"Harry," Molly started, taking his hands in hers, "I had the opportunity to talk to Percy earlier today. He had planned on telling you that he was sorry for the way he treated you. He knew it was wrong and he intended to make amends with you. He would have wanted you to know that."

Harry looked up and was beginning to get teary-eyed. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I can't tell you how sorry I am for bringing this misery on your family. If I could do it all again, I would not have sat next to Ron on the train that first year. You have all meant the world to me, and I have caused you the greatest pain imaginable. I want you to know that I intend to back away from you all and maybe Voldemort won't keep coming after your family."

"Harry, you will do no such thing," Molly said. "This is not your fault. V--Voldemort alone is responsible for his actions."

Harry shook his head. "Don't you see? He did this to try and get to me. He picked tonight on purpose. The anniversary of the night he killed my parents. There can be no other reason for him to choose this night in particular. This is my fault----I am so sorry."

Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "This was not your fault. You didn't ask for your parents to be murdered. You didn't ask for him to try and murder you. You didn't ask for any of this. This is war Harry, and we are all targets regardless of knowing you or not."

Molly stood up and gathered Harry into her arms. "This wasn't your fault dear. No one here blames you. You came to help as soon as you could, at great risk to yourself. I am only grateful that I didn't lose anymore of my children, including you dear. I am convinced the safest place for any of us to be is close to you. You have to understand that. We are all targets, and I know that anything you can do to help keep your family safe, you will do. We are family Harry. I know we can never replace your parents, and we wouldn't try. But we love you just as much, don't ever doubt that."

Ginny couldn't stand being silent any longer. She walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I am so glad you weren't hurt tonight Harry. I don't think I could have stood it to lose you too."

Ron, Charlie and the twins walked up to the rest of the family. "Yeah, Harry. We would have been really up a tree if you hadn't shown up when you did. It wasn't the smartest thing for you to do…but we are glad you did it," said George. "Besides, that bird of yours is amazing, I don't even have a scar left on my shoulder."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We need to find a safe place for you to return to Molly and Arthur. The Burrow's safe guards were breeched. It is no longer safe until we can fix it."

Harry looked up. "They can stay at Grimmauld Place for as long as necessary." Harry looked at Lupin, "Dobby and Winky can get a few rooms ready, right?"

"Of course, Harry. There is plenty of room there," Remus nodded.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry. "We couldn't possibly ask that of you, Harry. It might take awhile to make the Burrow safe again. Grimmauld Place is not only being used by the Order, but it is your home."

"Exactly, the Order is only using the bottom floor. The top floors are strictly residential. Dobby and Winky are there to attend anything you need. Remus is living there alone except for them. There is plenty of room. And as you say, it is my home. Sirius would have wanted me to use it and make it a nice place again. He was so unhappy there. I think it would make him happy to see it being used as a happy home again. Besides, would you ever deny me to stay at your home?"

"Well, of course not, dear," Molly said. "But that's different."

"I don't see the difference at all. I would feel better knowing you are safe."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Molly, Arthur, it would be a good idea. Someone can accompany you back to the Burrow to get some things and you can go there tonight."

"Remus, can Dobby and Winky make some rooms ready quickly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure they can, Harry. It would make them happy to do it I am sure."

"I don't think that we need to stay there, we should be fine over the shop. It is protected and no one bothered us there. I don't feel right leaving it," Fred said. George nodded his agreement.

"I wish you boys, and Charlie would just stay the night there, then you can go home tomorrow. We need to be together for now, I think," Mr. Weasley said.

"Alright, it's settled then. Remus, if you would accompany the Weasleys to the Burrow to pick up some things and then return them to Grimmauld Place it would be appreciated. Minerva and I need to take the kids back to Hogwarts."

The Weasleys and Remus left to go to the burrow and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall led Harry, Ron and Ginny to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwart's. In a matter of seconds they stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry was immediately seized by a flash of bushy brown hair. "Oh, Harry, you are alright. I was so scared!"

"Yes, Hermione, I am fine. What are you still doing awake at this hour?" Harry asked.

"I had to be here when you all got back." She hugged Ginny tightly. "I am so sorry Ginny." She hugged Ron tightly. "I am so sorry Ron, I wish I knew what to do to help."

Ron smiled at her. "You are already doing it."

Professor Snape rose slowly from a chair on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Headmaster. The girl insisted on waiting here."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's quite alright; and quite understandable. Hermione, if you would be so kind as to walk Mr. and Miss Weasley back to the common room with Professor McGonagall. Harry will be along later."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. "Alright Professor. We will wait up for you Harry."

"No, don't wait for me. I will be awhile and I know you are tired. I will see you all in the morning."

"Have a seat Harry, I am sure there is much to discuss about the events of this evening." Dumbledore motioned to a big overstuffed chair opposite him across the desk.

Harry glared at Professor Snape. "Yes sir, I suppose we do; but does _he_ have to be here?"

"Now Harry, yes he does. We have had this conversation before. You know the circumstances why he needs to be here."

"Yes sir, _you _trust him. But it doesn't mean that I have to."

Snape sneered. "Believe me Potter, there are many places I would rather be than in a room with you."

Dumbledore spoke up. "That is enough….from you both. Now Harry, tell me why you decided to leave the safety of the school grounds without at least telling me first?"

"I just reacted, Sir. I went to bed angry, and forgot my Occlumency. I starting dreaming, it was nice at first, relaxing and fun. Then it turned dark. The next thing I knew I was over the Burrow and saw Death Eaters approaching and someone was killed outside the house. I woke up and my scar was bleeding. I knew it was real, that Voldemort sent them to the Burrow. I sent Ron to get you. My only thought was getting there as soon as I could."

"Just like something you would do Potter. Rushing off to 'save the day' without even considering all the trouble people have gone through to protect you. If you were in my House…"

"I wouldn't be in your House. I asked the Sorting Hat NOT to put me there. It's the last place I would want to be!" Harry fumed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "He has a good point Harry. It was a dangerous thing to do. But, I can't punish you for it; you may very well have saved another life by doing so. I would caution against doing something like that again, you might not be as fortunate next time. Don't just assume that I won't include you in plans, Harry. I made you a promise that I would not do that to you again."

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly. He turned to look at Snape again. "What I would like to know, if _he _is supposed to be spying for the Order, why didn't he tell you about the planned attack? He just let it happen. That's probably what he has been talking with Draco about. You know I told you I saw them together hatching up something about his father…and Malfoy was there tonight. I saw him myself!"

"I don't have to answer to _you _Potter! What I do for the Order is between me and the Order. Whether or not you believe me is of no consequence to me," Snape spat.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and gazed at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, Harry. Not to anyone, am I understood?"

Snape stood up sharply. "Headmaster, surely this isn't wise."

"I have no choice, Severus. I need to be able to fully trust Harry, and for that to happen he needs to know that I am not keeping things from him. I trust that if I ask him not to reveal something, even to his friends, he will not."

Harry nodded. "You can always trust me, sir. I will never reveal anything that you ask me not to reveal."

Snape sat back in his chair and scowled.

"Very well, Harry. As you know Lucius Malfoy is currently a wanted man. We are quite certain that his young son knows where he is. Professor Snape has been attempting to ascertain his location for us. Even when he has to meet with Voldemort, he has not been able to get a location on Malfoy."

Snape continued, "It seems that there are some that still don't trust me fully in certain circles. Voldemort still does at this time, it's the only reason I have been able to remain as a spy. Malfoy has been convincing a number that I am actually working against them."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "As you can see, Professor Snape continues his work at a great risk to himself. He has been trying to hold his cover with young Mr. Malfoy and gain his confidence. I am hoping that he may be useful to us at some point and time."

Harry snarled. "I can't imagine that git being useful for anything except fertilizer."

Dumbledore smiled. "Be that as it may, we can only hope he will be useful at some point. Now, it's late. I am sure you are tired. Off you go to bed Harry. Get some much deserved rest. If you get caught out in the hallway just give them this note, it's a pass to be out after hours for tonight." Dumbledore scribbled off a short note and handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry stood up to leave and took the note. "Goodnight, sir."

He paused by Professor Snape's chair. "Goodnight Professor," he said stiffly. He slipped out of door was gone.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew scrambled along the hallway into a dimly lit room. "Master, there is someone to see you."

"I am expecting him, Wormtail. Show him in. And summon Bellatrix for me as well."

Malfoy strode into the room and knelt deeply. "My Lord, I have returned."

"That much is apparent," Voldemort hissed. "Perhaps you can explain to me why you are the only one returning and Harry Potter still lives!"

"There were more people at the home than we planned for. One of the Weasleys was killed before Potter arrived. He got there much faster than we anticipated. I am afraid we were overpowered. I barely managed to escape myself." Malfoy looked Voldemort in the eye as much as he dared. "The Potter boy has grown faster and stronger than I had believed. It was my failure and I accept full responsibility for it."

The door opened and Bellatrix LeStrange entered. "You called for me my Lord?"

"Yes," Voldemort said, "Lucius has something he would like to tell you about tonight's mission."

Lucius paled and turned to face Bellatrix.

"What is it, Lucius? Where is my husband? Didn't he return with you?"

"Bellatrix, it was most unfortunate…I am truly sorry to have to tell you that your husband was killed during the mission. He fought bravely, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix's eyes blazed. "Who? Just tell me who, I need to know. I need to know who will pay for this."

"He was killed by Harry Potter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimer: **It isn't mine….blah blah blah :o)

* * *

The days following Percy's funeral were hard; but life was slowly starting to return to normal, at least as normal as possible considering the state of things. It had been a very quiet affair, only family, close friends and a few members of the Order were in attendance. Each family member took a turn speaking briefly at the service about Percy and what he had meant to them. Harry had begged off a chance to speak, insisting that only family should have that honor. Of course, Molly had insisted Harry was family, but the truth was Harry still felt such a burden of guilt over it he didn't think he could honestly face it. Ron had been concentrating heavily on Quidditch practice since the funeral. Harry supposed it was the best way for him to deal with it all. He seemed to be coming to terms with the loss of his brother as well as the loss of the chance for them to be family once again. Ron was so good at coming up with new plays and tactics that Harry was quite impressed and the team had been practicing hard to get ready for the upcoming game against Slytherin. It was shaping up to be the battle to watch. Ginny had been mostly quiet and keeping to herself. Occasionally Harry would look up to find her staring quietly at him. '_She must really hate me now,' _Harry thought to himself. _'I can't say I blame her, I would hate me too.' _

As had been his habit of late, Harry was holed up alone reading in Gryffindor's library. It was the one place he felt he could really relax anymore. For some reason, he seemed to be losing himself over to his emotions, at least more than was usual. He was easily angered and so consumed with guilt over what he felt was his part in his friend's and family's suffering from Voldemort that he could barely stand it. He was just so sure the answer was in here somewhere, that if he spent enough time in here it would come to him. Besides, this was one of the most complete libraries he had been in. He found a great deal of help with his animagus transformation. The lessons were coming along splendidly and he had been practicing very hard. He hoped that at his next lesson he would be able to transform fully into the animal he had chosen. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it since this was a magical creature, but he had at least managed a partial transformation already. Professor McGonagall had suggested that he find out as much information about the creature as possible so he was currently studying from a book of magical creatures about the griffin. He admired the head and front legs resembling an eagle with the body and hind legs of a lion. It had a quite large and impressive wingspan as well. The more he read about it, the more connected he felt to the animal. He didn't know exactly why, but this felt so right. It felt as though the animal was becoming part of him. He put the book aside and lay back on an overstuffed sofa and tried to imagine what it would feel like to transform into a griffin and soar into the sky.

His mind began to wander and soon he found himself walking through a field of tall swaying grass. He spotted the same tall, darkly handsome wizard he had seen before sitting under a tree and walked over to greet him. "You are Godric Gryffindor, aren't you?" Harry asked.

The wizard smiled. "Yes, in a manner of speaking, I am. You see, Harry, I am an impression of him left behind in this place. I was needed to help guide the one that would be chosen to end the evil that began all these years ago. That person, as we both know, is you. It started with Slytherin's vile beliefs and has escalated with each passing generation from his line. If only we had known what it would become." He hung his head sadly.

Harry sat down next to the older wizard and put his head in his hands. "I just don't know how I am going to be able to do this. I know I have to, but each time I have faced him before I haven't been able to do more than make him retreat. He is so much more powerful than I am. I am not afraid of him for me. He has been trying to kill me for my entire life. But I am afraid for my friends and my family. I can't protect them all. He is too powerful, I am just Harry."

Gryffindor shook his head. "That is where your weakness lies. You are not strong enough to kill him, because you think you aren't. What you need is already there inside of you. It always has been. Your job is to find the strength that is already there and unleash it."

Harry sighed. "And how, exactly, do I do that?"

"That," Gryffindor smiled, "is something you must discover for yourself. Just remember, you have the one thing that Voldemort has not. That is the key."

Harry laughed. "You explain things in riddles. You remind me of my Headmaster. He can be just as confusing as you are at times."

Gryffindor nodded. "Albus Dumbledore is an exceptional wizard and one of the greatest Headmasters ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts. We have been pleased watching him for these long years. He is quite right to guide you while you figure things out on your own. You will understand that as well someday. We all expect great things from you, Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry awoke to find that it had gotten quite late. He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room quietly hoping all the way that he wouldn't run into Filch or his cat. As he approached the Fat Lady Portrait he saw Neville walking up the stairs trying to be quiet as well.

"Getting in late too, huh Harry?" asked Neville quietly.

Harry looked down at Neville's mussed hair and rumpled shirt and snickered. "Yeah, but obviously not for as good a reason as you seem to have."

Neville blushed furiously and stammered, "Yeah….well….Luna and I were in the library working on a project for Professor Sprout and it got later than we realized." He grasped for something to be able to change the subject. "Ummm…so…do you want me to come by the meeting early tomorrow and help you set up?"

Harry gave the Fat Lady the password for this week and started into the common room. "Sure Neville, we can always use an extra hand. I will be there early because I want to get some practice in with the dummies before meeting time starts."

Inside the common room Harry found Ron and Hermione at the table working on an essay for Professor Binns. Ron looked up, "Oh, thank Merlin you are here Harry!"

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked.

"You can save me from this horrible essay," Ron grinned and ducked from the quill Hermione threw at him. "Play a game of chess?"

Hermione started to say something in retort, but changed her mind. They had already been at it for a couple of hours and truth be told, she was a bit tired of it herself. She settled herself in to a chair next to the chess board and prepared to relax and just watch her two best friends try to desperately outwit each other.

An hour later Harry finally had to admit defeat, although it was a hard fought game this time. He thought Ron had to actually stop and think a few times in order to beat him. Hermione stood up, stretched and wished everyone good night, and then she headed up to bed. Ron finished putting away his chess pieces and grabbed his books and headed up the stairs towards his dormitory also. "Are you coming along, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I just need to put these away."

Harry was repairing and urging the angry little chess pieces back into their box. He was almost sure he heard the knight and the bishop say something to each other about mutiny as he stuffed them away back into their boxes. "It's just a bloody game," he muttered to them. He was about to head up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He looked around to see Ginny pull herself up from a big overstuffed chair by the fire.

"Hi Gin, I didn't realize there was still someone in here."

"Hi, Harry." Ginny smiled. "That was a close game, you are getting much better."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but he always manages to beat me in the end. He is much better at thinking several steps ahead than I am."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I suppose you do tend to act a bit more on the impulsive side. I guess that's why the two of you make such a good team. Your styles compliment each other."

Harry dropped his head as thoughts of Sirius popped into his mind. "I don't know. My 'style' as you call it seems to fail me more often than not. Fail me and anyone unfortunate enough to be near me at the time."

Ginny walked over and put her arms around Harry's waist. "All I know is, there are members of my own family that are alive today thanks to you. Don't be so hard on yourself, Harry. No one else is."

Harry relaxed in comfort of his friend. He leaned forward and put his chin on the top of her head. "Sometimes it isn't that easy, Gin."

Ginny looked up into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "Maybe it should be Harry."

Harry found himself acutely aware of his hand along the curve of her back and her chocolate brown eyes staring into his. The faint scent of lilies was emanating from her hair and intoxicating his senses. She nervously bit her bottom lip as he looked at her, and his knees almost buckled from under him. He was dimly aware of the sound of his blood rushing through his body and his heart pounding. He couldn't resist her. He ran his finger slowly along the line of her jaw and tilted her head up slightly. He had just started to lean closer in when suddenly the front door to the common room swung open and Lavender and Seamus fell tumbling in together. Harry sprang away from Ginny just as they came around the corner.

"Oh! Harry, Ginny! We didn't think anyone would still be awake." Lavender blushed slightly. "Seamus and I were… out for a walk. Ummm…well….I guess I am off to bed…goodnight everyone."

Seamus grinned. "Goodnight, Lavender. Goodnight Ginny. Coming up Harry?"

"Umm, yeah," Harry stammered. "Goodnight, Gin." He watched Ginny and Lavender go up the stairs. Once in his room he undressed and climbed into his bed and drew the curtains closed. _'What was I thinking...that's the trouble….I wasn't thinking…' _ He laid back and tried desperately to clear his mind before sleep. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry arrived early the next evening at the Room of Requirement to start setting up for the DA meeting. Professor Cochrann arrived to see Harry sparring with one of the practice dummies. She sat down and watched closely as Harry dodged, rolled and fired off spells faster than she could have ever imagined him moving. Harry looked up to see her there and dropped his wand by his side rendering the dummy still. "Hi there, Professor. Something I can do for you?" Harry asked.

Devyn smiled. "No, no, not at all. I was just peeking in to see if you needed anything for the meeting."

Harry walked over next to her. "I don't think so. We are having some guests with us today. We will be breaking up into groups and Hermione and Madam Pomfrey will work with the Healer group. Fred and George Weasley will be here and working with the aerial group discussing the specialized weapons for them. Ron and I are going to be working with the others on hexes and jinxes. Then we will all get back together and work on shielding and some basic strategies. That's about all we have planned for tonight."

Devyn nodded slowly. "I see you are very well organized here Harry. I don't see how Dumbledore expected me to be of much help to you. You and your friends have done a pretty remarkable job."

"Thank you, Professor. They all know what is at stake here. They want to be prepared."

Devyn's eyes clouded over. "Sometimes I think no one can be really prepared for the Dark Lord. He has ways of getting to anyone and making people do things they would not ordinarily do."

Harry watched her as she seemed to stare off into the room. "Surely you know he can be beaten, Professor."

Professor Cochrann looked away from Harry's gaze and started to speak when the door opened and Neville walked in.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm here to help set up like I promised. Hello Professor Cochrann!"

Devyn stood up abruptly. "Well, I have to be off. See you all later and have a good meeting. If you need anything, just let me know."

Harry watched her leave the room with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry about that Harry. Did I interrupt something?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not really sure, Neville." Harry shrugged the uncomfortable feeling off. "Oh well, let's get started. People will be arriving soon and there is a lot to go over tonight."

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with his friends for lunch after another difficult DADA class. They were studying vampires now and their history as well as the means to ward one off if necessary. He was dreading the two feet of parchment he needed to write on it before next week. He tried to catch Professor Cochrann's eye several times during class, but she almost seemed to be avoiding him.

"Harry, we only have one more practice before the game this weekend, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Slytherin has the pitch booked tomorrow for practice. I was hoping to go out and watch them for a bit. Maybe pick up a few ideas for defense."

Ron nodded. "Good idea, mate. I'll go out there with you if that's alright."

"Absolutely," Harry said, "you are the best at working strategies."

Hermione was staring towards the end of the head table. "I wonder what is up with those two."

Harry looked up to see Professors Snape and Cochrann with their heads bowed low talking quietly. Snape appeared to be quite agitated and Cochrann was staring at him with darkening eyes. "I don't know," Harry said, "but it doesn't look like a pleasant conversation."

Ron shook his head. "He is probably giving her a hard time about taking the DADA job. You know he has wanted it for years."

Hermione shook her head. "Surely even Professor Snape wouldn't sink that low as to fight with another teacher, even if he did want her job."

Ron laughed. "You always think the best of them just because they are teachers Hermione. You can't tell me that after all these years you can still trust that greasy git Snape." He shook his head. "Tell her, Harry"

Harry knew he couldn't reveal anything that the Headmaster had revealed about Snape in confidence. Honestly, at the moment, he was more concerned if Professor Cochrann had found out something about Snape having once been a death eater. She had been acting so oddly lately. He just looked up and said, "It's none of our business whatever it is. I guess they will work it out themselves." Ron and Hermione both looked surprised at Harry's answer but he wasn't willing to say anything else about it.

Harry stood up. "I have to get something from the dorm before class. Meet you two in Potions in a bit. He walked out of the Great Hall leaving his friends gaping behind him.

* * *

Potions, as usual, was a long and tedious experience. The potion was difficult and as usual Snape was less than fair to him. Harry was determined not to let Snape get the best of him. The more Harry refused to take the bait, the more Snape seemed to taunt him. He was determined to get a good grade in Potions this year. No way was he going to keep him out of the Auror Program. Even when Harry turned in a perfect potion at the end of class, Snape barely even acknowledged him.

Ron was stuffing his books into his bag. "Honestly, Harry, I don't know how you stand him. He's not exactly nice to me, but he is absolutely beastly to you."

Harry grinned. "True. But at least I know if I can score a good grade in his class, I can beat anything."

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed out into the hallway to find Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle still waiting there.

Malfoy swaggered over to stand in front of Harry. "Oy, Potter. I have been watching that miserable bunch you call a quidditch team. Save yourself the trouble and don't even bother to show up on Saturday."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. "Just ignore him Harry; he isn't worth your trouble."

Draco looked at Hermione with a look of utter contempt. "No one was speaking to you, you filthy mudblood."

Ron stepped forward and snarled. "Watch it, Malfoy. You aren't deserving enough to even look at her, much less talk to her."

Draco looked at Ron. "You aren't much better, muggle-loving blood traitor. Your whole family is a disgrace to the real wizarding community." Draco turned to walk away, muttering, "At least there is one less of you to embarrass yourselves now."

Ron lunged at Draco only to be stopped by Hermione. "Ron! Don't! He isn't worth the trouble that you will get into. He is only trying to bait you into doing something to get punished for before the game."

Harry had drawn himself to full height and was trembling with anger. It welled up inside of him like a volcano at the brink of release. The air was finely crackling around him and you could feel the magical energy radiating off of him. Hermione and Ron both stepped back away from him. Harry looked at Draco with piercing green eyes and stepped forward. "If you know what's good for you Malfoy, you will turn around now and leave without another word."

A small group of people were gathering in the hallway to watch the commotion. Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly. "Harry, let's just go. We are still right outside of the Potions classroom. This isn't the place for this."

Malfoy's eyes twitched nervously between Ron and Harry, but he couldn't back down in front of a crowd now. "Heh, behold the great Harry Potter. This is who people are claiming to be 'The Chosen One'. He couldn't even save his own supposed friend's brother from a common burglary gone wrong. Of course, maybe he didn't really want to…" Draco's words were cut off suddenly and his face started to turn a peculiar shade of purple.

Harry was standing in front of him in a fury. He leaned towards Malfoy and snarled, "I warned you to just walk away while you still could. If you and your father think people will actually believe that was a common burglary then you are thicker than I thought." He leaned closer to Malfoy and dropped his voice to an angry whisper. "If you think he will get away with it, you are as daft as he is. I'll see to it myself if I have too."

"Potter!" Professor Snape walked up behind them. "Potter! What is going on here?" Harry stood up straight and looked back at him. Malfoy was furiously mouthing words but no sound was coming out.

Snape stared at Harry. "Release him now." Harry waved his hand toward Malfoy and turned away.

"…_attacked me for no reason at all! He is as crazy as everyone says he is!" _Draco rubbed his hand over his throat.

Snape looked down at Malfoy. "Unless you need to go to the hospital wing, I suggest you take this opportunity to return to your dorms."

Malfoy glared at Snape for a moment, turned on his heel and started for the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle close on his heels.

Hermione reached out to grab Harry's arm. "Come on, let's go then."

Snape looked at Harry. "Not so fast." He pointed at Hermione and Ron. "You two, back to your rooms. Potter, come with me."

Harry nodded at his friends. "I'll catch you up later." He turned and followed Snape into his office.

Professor Snape walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He hastily scribbled a note, sealed it tightly and handed it to Harry. "Take this to the Headmaster now. You will return for detention tonight at 8PM."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"Well Potter, what are you waiting for? Get out of my office."

Harry walked in stony silence to Dumbledore's office. As he neared the hallway leading to the revolving stone staircase, he felt a wet lump splash up against the back of his robes. "Oy! It's wee Potty-Potter being a bad boy and having to go to the Headmaster!" Peeves flew around his head getting ready to throw another wet sponge at him.

Harry turned and growled. "Sod off Peeves! I am not in the mood for you right now!" Peeves flew off down the hallway howling with laughter.

Harry gave the password and headed up to the Headmaster's office. He stopped at the door when he heard voices inside and decided to wait until they were gone to go inside. He placed his ear against the door to see if he could figure out who was in the room with Dumbledore. He heard Dumbledore clearly say, "You might as well come in Harry, you can hear much better from inside."

The door swung open and Harry walked inside sheepishly. "Come in, come in Harry. We were just talking about you. Please, have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to a chair on the other of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

Harry looked around the office and saw Mad-Eye Moody and another man he didn't recognize. "No thanks, Professor. Professor Snape sent me. He told me to give you this." He handed the rolled parchment to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair reading for a moment. He stared at Harry for a moment while absent-mindedly stroking his beard. "Hmm… I was afraid this was coming, it's just coming sooner than I expected." He turned to look at Moody. "We will set up a time next week, Alastor. Your suggestion is well thought out and we will begin immediately. Now if I might have a moment with Mr. Potter here."

Mad-Eye and the other man stood and walked towards Harry. "Harry, this is Master Lee Chung. You will be meeting with him next week. I expect to hear good things about you, Potter."

Master Chung bowed slightly in front of Harry, "It will be my pleasure, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood and bowed to him also. "Mine, I am sure." He looked inquisitively at Dumbledore.

"We will see you at the meeting tonight, Albus," Moody said as he stepped into the fireplace with Master Chung and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

Harry sat glumly back into his chair. "I suppose Snape sent me here for punishment."

"Professor Snape, Harry. And no, he did not send you for punishment. I believe you have detention with him tonight for that already. Would you like to tell me what happened in the hallway with Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry got up and started pacing. "He was baiting me! He just makes me so mad. He insults my friends, and even had the nerve to make a reference to Percy when he knows his father is the one that probably killed him. I asked him to walk away and he kept on going. I finally couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. I snapped. I was just so angry. I don't really understand what happened. I wanted him to shut up…and he did. I didn't pull my wand on him, I swear I didn't." He was getting angry all over again just talking about it. The air around him began to crackle with life once again and his eyes were flashing as he spoke.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Harry, you must try to calm yourself. Can't you feel what is happening to you?"

Harry sat down heavily in the chair and took a deep breath. "Yes, but I don't understand it, and I can't control it. What is the matter with me?"

Dumbledore sat back and looked at Harry. "When a wizard reaches adulthood, he nears his full magical potential. Don't misunderstand me, you can continue to learn new spells and techniques after that, but the magical power within you reaches its peak. Since you are coming closer to seventeen, this is what is happening."

"But professor, I won't be seventeen until next summer; you mean it's going to get worse than this?"

"Yes, Harry. I am afraid it is going to get much worse. We need to start more of your training now. You need to learn to gain control of yourself before you hurt someone unintentionally. The man you just met is a martial arts master. He is an Order member and I trust him completely. We are going to have you begin training with him next week. He will be teaching you sword fighting skills and hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Harry looked confused. "Why would I need those?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Sometimes a stealthy approach to a problem is better than running in with wands blazing Harry."

"You know that Draco actually said the attack on the Burrow was being called 'a burglary gone bad'. Is this true?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Some reports tried to downplay the death eater activity in the area. But the truth is known, Harry. He just tries to convince people otherwise."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Has the Order come any closer to finding out where Malfoy or Voldemort are hiding?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "Not yet. I told you I would keep you up to date on business regarding Voldemort, Harry. I meant it. I assume it is better to "keep you in the loop" rather than having you run off on wild goose chases trying to find the information yourself."

Harry grinned in spite of himself. "Yes, you are probably right, sir. I appreciate the confidence."

"Have you been having problems with dreams lately, anything you need to tell me?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, not at all actually. Every now and then I can feel him trying to probe in just as I am falling asleep. But, he no longer is able to get in."

"Excellent. We are going to start working on Legilimency starting next week."

Harry smiled. "It would be a lot easier to keep me up to date on things if you allowed me to join the Order, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled back. "Now Harry, we have already discussed that. You are not of legal age yet, and even if your Godfather agreed I just can not justify it. We will concentrate on your training for now. There will be the right time for you to join. Now, I suggest you get back to your room and get your homework done early, you have detention tonight, remember?"

Harry groaned and nodded his head.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, "off you go."

* * *

Harry had managed to finish his homework even over Ron's constant protests of the unfairness of the detention. After bolting down a quick dinner, he was walking along the hallway to the dungeons. He supposed he really did deserve the detention. Even though Malfoy had provoked him, he did lose control of himself and could have really hurt him. What disturbed him most of all was that he realized he wasn't that distressed over the thought of hurting him. He walked through the door of the Potions class at exactly 8PM. The classroom itself was empty but he could see light shining from underneath the office door. Harry walked up and knocked softly.

"Enter, Potter." Snape pointed to a chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Sit."

Harry took the opportunity to glance around Snape's office. It was bigger than he expected. A large fireplace was along one wall with a warmly blazing fire burning. The other walls were covered with shelves full of books, papers and Snape's personal potion ingredient stores. Severus Snape sat behind his desk sipping from a glass containing a rich honey colored liquid that looked very much like Ogden's fire whiskey.

Snape stared for a moment at Harry. "I realize," he started, "that Malfoy was intentionally baiting you. What were you thinking Potter? You cannot use wandless magic like that in the hallways, especially against Draco Malfoy. Has it not occurred to you that he most certainly is in contact with his father? Has it never occurred to you that he would say something to his father about it? And has it never occurred to you that his father is a direct line to Voldemort?"

Harry hung his head. "No, sir. I wasn't thinking of that."

"Exactly! That's your problem, Potter. You don't think. You not only endanger yourself, but you endanger everyone else that goes out of their way to protect you. You endanger my position here. What do you think would happen if Voldemort became aware of any preferential treatment towards you by me?"

Harry looked sullen. "Well, I imagine he would question your loyalty to him instead of the school, sir."

Snape sat back in his chair. "Merlin, the boy does have the capacity to think after all. Where you may not trust me, Dumbledore does. I have very specific work that I need to be able to do and I cannot continue to do it if my motives are the least bit in question. Your antics cannot harm the greater good that is being done. I cannot be seen in anyway as being easy on you. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Harry felt terrible. It had never occurred to him that he was endangering the Order as a whole. He realized for as much as he hated Snape and hated even more to admit that he was right, he no choice but to accept responsibility for his thoughtlessness. He straightened up and nodded. "Yes sir, it is perfectly clear. I won't make the same mistake again."

Snape glowered. "See that you do not. I will not be so forgiving the next time." Snape stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He threw in a handful of powder and stuck his head in flames. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He spoke into the flames for a second and stood up to face Harry. "Your Godfather requested to speak to you tonight. When you have finished, I expect you to clean the shelves in the classroom and reorganize them until the remainder of your time is complete. Do not leave early. Are we understood? I will return to check on your progress."

Harry looked surprised. "Yes sir. Thank you."

Snape nodded and swept out of the office.

Harry walked over to the fireplace to see Lupin's head waiting for him. "Remus! I am so glad to see you. Is everyone alright there? The Weasleys got moved in comfortably?"

"Yes Harry, they are fine. Dobby and Winky love having someone here to fuss over and Molly has been keeping busy getting your house ready so everyone has a place to come to for the holidays. You may be sorry you left such a generous allowance for redecorating."

Harry grinned. "Oh no, I won't be sorry at all. I can't wait to see it. I am glad someone has the time to give the place the attention it needs. It will be nice for it to become a happy place instead of a sad one." Harry shook his shoulders as he thought of Sirius again and wondered how he would feel about it.

Lupin looked sadly at Harry. "I think Sirius would be glad Harry. He wouldn't have left you the house if he didn't want you to turn it into something you could be happy with." Lupin smiled. "Now then, would you like to tell me what is this I hear about you half strangling Draco Malfoy with wandless magic in the hallways? What were you thinking Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I know, I know, I wasn't thinking that's my problem. Believe me; I have already gotten it from Professor Dumbledore and Snape. I'm sorry Remus. I know it was stupid of me, but I just lost control. I couldn't stand to hear another word from him. I don't really understand what all is happening to me anymore."

"Well Harry, you are near to coming of age. There are changes and other things to deal with. I suppose you and I are going to have to spend some time together over the holidays and talk, alright? I am sure you have a lot of questions, and if I am not mistaken, you would prefer to ask them in private?"

Harry blushed deeply. "Now that you mention it, yes, that's true."

"Fine then, is there anything you need until you come home? I can send you something along."

Harry smiled at the thought of actually 'going home' to someplace. "No, Remus. I am fine. I have everything I need right here."

Lupin shook his head and laughed. "Alright then, off you go. We wouldn't want Severus to come back and not find you elbow deep in dusting the classroom cupboards.

"Yes, sir," Harry grinned. "And thank you, Remus. Please give Mrs. Weasley a hug for me and tell her I appreciate all she is doing there."

Lupin disappeared and Harry walked into the classroom to get to work. He didn't mind the detention at all anymore. Snape had really been incredibly fair and easy on him and Harry oddly didn't want to disappoint him.

* * *

The bright full moon hung low over the Forbidden Forest illuminating the dark path the cloaked figure was swiftly and quietly moving along. She came to rest under a large tree near a clearing and sat down to wait, her long slender fingers nervously clenching at the hem of her cloak.

A dark hooded figure moved out from behind a tree and approached her. "You have something you wish to tell me?"

Her eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Well…yes…you see…I don't know that I can do this. I mean there is absolutely no opportunity. He is much stronger than we believed…I know what you need me to do…but I don't think I can…what do I do now?"

A silver hand moved out from under the cloak and touched the side of her face. He leaned close and whispered something briefly into her ear. "Now do you understand?"

She sat up straight and looked into the darkness of the forest. "Yes, of course. I understand. I know what I need to do now. Thank you."

She got up and walked silently back into the castle.


End file.
